


At Christmas, all roads lead home

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (from Valiant and his cronies), Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Modern Era, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: "At Christmas, all roads lead home." - Marjorie HolmesMerlin and Arthur haven't seen each other in over eight years. When they bump into each other at a Christmas market neither of them quite know how to behave.A holiday fic about awkward moments and re-kindled love. Oh and interestingly shaped candles...HUGE thank you to lovelyal for being such a wonderful beta!
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 113
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).



Merlin stamped his feet for the zillionth time, blew on his fingers and rubbed them together in a poor attempt to revive the feeling in them. Fingerless gloves had seemed like a good idea this morning, but in practice were not. He puffed another warm breath onto them and succeeded in making them tingle, but little more.

He had been helping his uncle run this blasted _lovely_ Christmas stall for the last few years and somehow never remembered to wear enough layers. Or perhaps he did, but the creeping grey Mancunian weather would always find away into his very bones. He puffed out a frosty huff, promising himself he would take a break for some hot chocolate, if he could just sell another few items. Then, he could probably find the courage to excuse himself.

❄️

Arthur hadn’t been home in years, a lifetime it felt like. He usually avoided visiting Manchester with the careful aloofness of someone who pretended to not be so bothered about where they grew up because _wasn’t London so wonderful, and wasn’t Manchester so far, and Northern, and wet?_ Looking around at the cheery lights, the tiny carved ornamental Christmas houses decorating the town hall, and the glittering stars above in the shockingly clear sky, Arthur struggled to dig up his usual mantra of complaints about the place. Manchester was home, there was no denying it. 

❄️

 _No-one would notice if I ordered just a drop of brandy in his hot chocolate, would they? Just a dash?_ Merlin mused to himself as he fumbled in his pocket with his numb fingers to make sure he’d have enough cash. Unfortunately, as he was about to make his exit, Gaius’ rumbling voice alerted him to the fact that he was needed.

“I’ll get my assistant to wrap it for you, Merlin!?”

 _Gift wrap?_ This was a Christmas market, not some poncey chain store. He bit his tongue and leaned his head over the towers of wares that their bowing stall barely held to take a peek. He caught the tuft of blond hair between hanging crystals and bunches of dried herbs, but the person had turned away to speak to a friend. His voice was haughty and tinged with a fake London accent of someone who had decided that being Northern wasn’t good enough. _Prat_ he muttered to himself, rummaging around for a ribbon to tie around the plain cardboard box. That’d have to suffice. They didn’t _do_ gift wrap.

His uncle continued talking to the fair-haired prat. As Gaius handed over the sold item for ‘wrapping’, Merlin's heart stuttered a little. It was his favourite stall item, one of a kind that Merlin had made himself based on an image of a dragon he had seen somewhere as a child. It was one of the smaller dragons and often overlooked by customers because it didn’t have the vibrant reds and golds that were more popular. No, this one was sleeping, it’s tiny tail twisting round on itself with its wings tucked in securely, where it lay curled up on a toadstool. As Merlin tucked it snugly inside its polystyrene packed box, he wondered at himself for feeling so forlorn. He carved all his dragons to sell, he should be pleased at another sale so early in the evening.

❄️

Arthur pulled his jacket around him more tightly. He wanted to be done with shopping and return to the food and drink part of the market where he could warm up and get merrily tipsy; the two were synonymous with each other as Gwaine had helpfully pointed out. This was the last and most difficult gift he needed to buy – his sister’s. What to get for a picky girl who already had everything she could possibly want? Surely no-one had a smoking dragon? Though perhaps there was good reason for that. He tittered at himself for the impulsive purchase, but he’d done it now. He stretched up onto his tiptoes to see how the assistant was getting on with the wrapping and spotted a moving bobble hat in garish Christmas colours complete with an inexplicably large, red pom-pom. The wearer of the offending hat was turned away so all Arthur could see was what appeared to be a tall lanky creature wearing an assortment of extremely ill fitting and mismatching, knitted hand-me-downs. The clothes would have been unappealing had they not been worn with the sort of grace that annoying beardy hipsters carried effortlessly. The man, for Arthur saw it was a man now, turned and he caught a flash of sharp cheekbones, endlessly deep blue eyes, and a dimpled smile – _Merlin!_

His heart stuttered chaotically in his chest. Arthur shuddered with the effort it took to not to run and hide or even leap over the stall right then and there to reach him. Merlin said something to the old man and then moved away.

“Shit!” He muttered quietly and ducked down. The old man at the stall was trying to speak to him, but he was too busy attempting to hide. His attention only on the retreating figure from his youth. Arthur gazed desperately after the bobble hatted Merlin until the buzzing crowd enfolded him and he was completely gone from view, .

He felt utterly unbalanced. Arthur hadn’t seen Merlin since his last day of school. A day that had been filled with desperate thank yous and hurried promises before Arthur was dragged away to work for his father for the entire summer while Merlin was grounded. They were only 18 months apart in age, but that had made all the difference to the police. The neighbours had called regarding a supposed disturbance at Uther’s house while he was meant to be away for work. The ‘disturbance’ was Arthur and Merlin blaring out _Wonderwall_ , hooting with laughter, and loudly tearing the kitchen apart in search of snacks having gotten hold of their first bag of weed. Arthur had bought it but Merlin, before Arthur could make a foggy brained step to stop him, took the rap. 

At 16 years of age Merlin was still classed as a minor and couldn’t be sentenced as severely as Arthur might. They had been lucky that they hadn’t been charged as a ‘group’, though that was more likely more to do with the people Uther knew than luck. To no-one’s surprise, Uther decided that Merlin was a _bad influence_ on his son. He went out of his way to put pressure on the authorities for Merlin to be given the maximum sentence for possession, thus keeping him away from Arthur indefinitely. Fortunately, additional claims of breaking and entering were quickly squashed when Merlin’s legal representative had pointed out that Arthur had clearly let Merlin in with a key; and accusations of robbery were immediately dismissed as the near empty old bottle of 60 year old malt whiskey was still in Arthur’s hand when the police arrived, alcohol on his breath.

Arthur didn’t know what had really happened to Merlin. Morgana had told him that Merlin had only had to do community service, but even that put a bad taste in Arthur’s mouth, especially because he strongly suspected she didn’t really know either. Attempts at calling or messaging proved futile as Merlin subjected Arthur to six weeks of silent treatment. Once the summer was over and he was at UCL, he still found himself trying to seek Merlin out. He attempted to connect Merlin online again but received no response. Each summer thereafter involved working for his father at the London office and he only returned to their family home when forced to at Christmas. Eventually he thought it better to let go, Merlin could have found Arthur easily enough on Facebook if he wanted – and he obviously didn’t.

A sharp Elyan-shaped elbow in his side lifted him out of his reverie and reminded him that the man at the stall was trying to give him his change. He muttered an apology, told the man to ‘keep it, thanks’, and tucked the little box away in his rucksack before heading back with Elyan to join the rest of their group.

Arthur cursed himself in thinking that this had been a good idea. He had convinced himself that the likelihood of him bumping into his ex… well _not ex_ was near zero. The Christmas markets were always insanely busy and finding the friends you intended on meeting up with was an effort in itself. Plus, Merlin had barely been interested in going to them before… but that was a long time ago. Arthur knitted his eyebrows together as he remembered the name of the stall and the old man who had served him. Yes, he supposed he looked vaguely familiar.

He thought harder, digging up old bits of memory that he usually didn’t allow himself to look at too closely. Merlin had been suspended and his mother had said that during his time off school he had to help… help at the shop, assuming he had time before beginning his community service. God was he still doing that now? Hadn’t he wanted to study medicine? What if Merlin taking all the blame meant he missed out on his hopes of going to medical school?

Arthur was still fretting and distracted as he met up with the rest of the group. He was with them for a good ten minutes before his sister demanded his attention.

“Arthur are you even listening to me? _Hello!?”_ demanded Morgana.

“What, oh sorry. I just umm.. I thought I saw someone I used to know back there.”

“Hmmpf,” she replied uninterestedly.

“Well, what have you got for me then?” she said, her sharp eyes squinting at the lump in his bag.

“Oi, not ‘til Christmas, you always know exactly what you’re getting and this time I’ve found something... er unusual.”

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s all tat at these places, you had better not ‘surprise’ me with some gaudy Christmas tree bauble, Arthur.”

He rolled his eyes. “If you don’t like it, I can return it.”

He wondered at the truth of that at a temporary Christmas market but never mind, he would keep the little dragon for himself if Morgana didn’t like it. He wondered why it had attracted his attention before, and then it struck him. It had reminded him of the endless pictures of dragons Merlin used to draw when they were little, when they had been in primary school together and used to play knights and dragons at the weekend in Merlin’s ‘fort’. Merlin always insisted that he was a dragon, and that Arthur was a noble knight who had to come to rescue the princess – typically Morgana if she was in the mood to play along. Morgana would nearly always ruin it though, taking sides with Merlin the dragon by stealing Arthur’s sword so he couldn’t kill him. He smiled at the memory indulgently and wondered if Morgana would be reminded of the same thing, when presented with her gift.

“Where to next?” asked Leon. “Beer?”

“Something hot I reckon, I’m freezing my arse off,” grumbled Percy. “Is it always this bloody cold up north?”

“You’d think we were in the arctic, we’re less than two hours from home for goodness sake!” said Gwen.

“Yeah, on the _train_ though,” argued Gwaine 

“What’s that got to do with it?” she demanded.

Elyan rolled his eyes in good nature and interrupted. “I think there’s a mulled wine and cider stall back that way.”

Gwaine’s petulant face suddenly beamed. “Lead on then my good man!”

❄️

It was somewhere between his second and third hot cider that Arthur gave in attempting to be surreptitious about catching sight of the ugly bobble hat and stood, craning his neck over the crowds. He attempted to pitch himself a little higher when he saw a streak of red pom-pom over near one of the huge Christmas trees, but it was only a Santa hat. He slumped back down in defeat, shaking his head at himself, and spun round to join in with his friends again only to collide into someone’s hot chocolate.

“Waaayyyy!” Arthur’s so-called friends jeered helpfully.

“Ouch!” The owner shouted. “Fuck me that’s hot!”

“Oh, shit I’m sorry I– Merlin!”

Arthur watched grimly as Merlin’s face morphed from annoyed shock, to recognition, hurt, then anger. Eventually it shifted into something aloof and near inscrutable. 

“Hullo Arthur,” he muttered, shaking the dripping chocolate from his scalded hand. “Nice mates you’ve got there,” Merlin jutted his chin towards Arthur’s little group.

Arthur grunted and tried to angle his body to block them from watching his interaction with Merlin. He really didn’t feel like doing introductions right now. Instead he reached into his pocket, fumbling for a tissue, and without thinking reached to blot at Merlin’s jacket sleeve. Merlin pulled it away.

“Let me just take it.”

“Yes, course, sorry – again.” Arthur handed over the tissue and shoved both his hands violently into his pockets, worried what else they might do without his permission. Then his stupid mouth decided to get involved. “Usually you’re the clumsy one.” He cursed himself internally, but he’d said it now. He tried to smile, but was fairly sure it was more of a grimace.

Merlin just gave him a raised eyebrow that signalled unimpressed disbelief at the over-familiar jibe. He put the used tissue inside the now empty hot chocolate cup and glanced around, looking for somewhere to discard it. Arthur registered a mumbled, “Bye then,” from Merlin as he began moving away. Arthur could see that Merlin would be out of his life, perhaps for another eight years or more unless he did something, but his brain was being particularly difficult, and all his social skills had somehow left him. He felt a nudge in his side and someone put something into his pocket, then Gwaine’s sotto voice in his ear, “Go and buy him another drink you twat!” Followed by a playful shove. He felt in his pocket for the cash his friend had deposited in there, not that he needed it, and stumbled after the ugly bobble hat before he lost it for a second time.

 _God he has long legs!_ Arthur had forgotten that Merlin’s stride was wider than his own and he had to break into a light jog, weaving between two giggling teens holding a ridiculously large bratwurst and dodging a group of people with small yappy dogs all dressed as Santa’s Elves. He huffed a breath of relief as he caught up and promptly tapped Merlin on the shoulder. He turned, curious smile souring to a perfunctory, “Oh, hi again,” which was then followed by a small frown.

“I just wanted to say sorry.”

“You did already.”

“No, I meant properly. Let me buy you another drink?”

Merlin’s face did something that resembled a real smile then, but truly it was too small of a thing to be sure. He eyed Arthur with candid suspicion. They were already in the long winding line for hot drinks apparently and both moved forwards another place in the queue.

“Well seeing as you stalked me all the way here, I suppose you had better.”

Arthur grinned with sheer relief, doubly glad at the possibility to speak to Merlin again, despite his uncharacteristically frosty demeanour. Though who was to say that Merlin wasn’t more diffident now. Who was Arthur to know who Merlin had grown to be? Perhaps Merlin’s wariness was warranted.

They moved forwards again.

“So…” Merlin began awkwardly, bringing Arthur out of his contemplation. He realised abruptly that he had been scrutinising Merlin, trying to work him out again. “You’re home then.”

It was a statement, not a question but Arthur grabbed the opportunity for conversation. “No, I mean yes, but well just for Christmas really. Father insisted, and he knew that both Morgana and I weren’t abroad this year, so we couldn’t get out of it this time,” he rambled.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed fractionally, but he just nodded.

“And um, how about you?”

“Well this is still my home, yes – if that’s what you mean.”

Arthur looked at his shoes. “I suppose it is.” 

They stepped again.

“And the stall? Do you do it each year?”

At this question Merlin inexplicably reddened. The effect of his high cheekbones flushing, his neat nose pink from the cold, and his ridiculous hat together resulted in a particularly elfin appearance that was far too endearing. Arthur managed not to comment, his hands firmly in his pockets where they belonged.

“It’s my uncle’s stall really – it was his idea,” said Merlin eventually. “And yes, we run it each year. I didn’t see you come by though?”

It was Arthur’s turn to blush now, but luckily it was time to move up another place. He cleared his throat. “I bought something from there earlier, I thought I recognised your uncle. I think you were just leaving as I got there.”

Merlin tilted his head considering and sucked in the corner of his mouth. “You bought my dragon!” he suddenly accused.

“I er... yes! Yes, it’s for Morgana – it reminded me of when we were young. I guess that’s why it stood out to me.”

Merlin gave him an odd look. _Damn this new inscrutable face of his_. “Well I hope she likes it.” Was all he said.

They were finally at the drinks stall and Arthur momentarily forgot his role, he fumbled with the cash Gwaine had shoved in his pocket, glad that he didn’t have to remember his pin number right now because honestly his brain was struggling with the simplest of tasks. 

“Hot chocolate with brandy please.” Merlin turned to Arthur expectantly, he was still eyeing the board, when Merlin interrupted him. 

“Do you still like whisky?” 

Arthur nodded, wincing at the memory “Yeah.” 

“Then I recommend the Irish one, with whipped cream.”

Arthur smiled, ordered his drink, and paid the large ruddy cheeked lady, who was doing an excellent impression of imitating the gingerbread character on her apron. They moved to the side a little and sipped their drinks, partly because they were too full to walk with, and also partly because Arthur wanted an excuse to stay at Merlin’s side a little longer. He didn’t dare hope that Merlin might feel the same. He burned himself on the initial sip, but that didn’t detract from the excellence of the taste.

“Good God this is delicious!” He exclaimed, taking another too-hearty gulp and burning himself stupidly for a second time. It was worth it though for the small smirk pulled from Merlin’s wry lips.

“Yeah, yeah laugh at me all you like,” Arthur teased gently. “I’m not the one with cream on my nose.”

“Oh?” Then Merlin proceeded to attempt to look at the small white blob on the end of his nose, going cross-eyed to find it.

Arthur laughed heartily, the sudden jolt of delight bounced through his chest. He was so completely caught off-guard by Merlin’s all-too familiar clowning around that he forgot himself for a moment and reached to wipe the cream off of his nose with his finger. Unfortunately, this was at the same moment that Merlin stuck his tongue out to get it - resulting in Merlin licking Arthur’s finger.

“Oh!” - “Umm!” They clumsily said at the same time.

Arthur felt himself flush and Merlin glanced away sheepishly, only to dart his eyes back to Arthur’s beetroot face.

“So,” Merlin began, clearing his throat. “Thanks for the hot chocolate.”

Arthur curled the moistened finger against his palm and tucked the hand safely away once more. “Least I could do.” He made a concerted effort to look away from Merlin’s rosy cheeks and the speck of whipped creamed that remained at the corner of his mouth. “What else is good? Any recommendations?”

“You haven’t looked round yet?” Merlin asked, wiping the back of a fingerless glove across his sticky mouth.

“Not really,” Arthur lied.

“If you haven’t eaten yet there’s an amazing stall that does currywurst.”

“You aren’t vegetarian anymore?”

Merlin’s eyes did an odd twinkly thing. “They have plant-based too.”

“Sounds good, lead on.”

They walked on like this, through the crowds, while Arthur continued to grapple with his own private melt-down. Attempting to act like running into a long-lost friend and buying unseemly sized hot dogs together was an ordinary thing. Maybe it was, Christmas was weird like that.

They made small talk, Merlin answering briefly, but overall not in an unfriendly way about his family and his work. Arthur explained about his London mates insisting on accompanying him back home for a couple of days, and about how much he actually missed the North but how time with his father was still so difficult that he tended to stay away. _Not away from you_ , is what he really meant, but he wondered if Merlin cared about such things anymore.

Along the meandering route through the markets, their conversation turned to Merlin’s creative work carving dragons, and his inspiration for them. Arthur was delighted that this caused Merlin’s features to become more expressive. At one point his hand even arched out wildly, causing Arthur to duck for cover. Merlin still managed to thwack him on the arm with a pointy elbow, and he bumped his shoulder back into him playfully. Merlin rewarded him for this with another jab, one that was much more purposeful.

Suddenly Arthur was hit by a wave of nostalgia so strong that his head swam and he stopped to heave a breath of freezing air. If it had been eight years ago, and no-one had been around to see, Arthur might have wrestled Merlin to the ground, planted a swift triumphant kiss on his startled mouth and then swaggered away, leaving Merlin to act out his charade of outrage and scramble back to his feet to get his own back.

“You ok?”

“Umm.. yeah just, feels weird. You know, to be back.”

Merlin measured him with those penetrating blue eyes. “Do you maybe er… Wanna get out of here for a bit?”

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced back in the vague direction that he had left his friends. “I should probably get back...”

“Yeah, yeah of course no worries. Well it was good seeing you again Arthur.”

He risked a cautious glance up to Merlin. He was smiling, it seemed genuine. “Yeah thanks, you too.” Arthur smiled in return. “Maybe I’ll see you again sometime?”

“Yeah… maybe.” Merlin replied softly.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to lovelyal for the beta.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Gwaine demanded as soon as he noticed Arthur furtively slink back into the group. “Where’s that hot guy from the magic stall?”

“Magic?” Arthur asked, feigning ignorance in a last ditch attempt to protect his waning privacy.

“Yeah, you know.” Gwaine wiggled his fingers. “Where you got that smoking dragon thing?”

“Oh,” Arthur muttered. “Yeah.” He resisted the urge to pull the gift out from its bag, to gaze upon the dragon’s tiny sleeping face and feel the sickly sweet curl of nostalgia around his heart again. “Look sorry for disappearing…”

Elyan interrupted him. “No offense mate but I don’t think anyone noticed you were gone.”

Arthur looked round at his group of friends. Lance and Gwen were snuggled together in a corner of the little wooden bierkeller whispering to each other and gazing sickeningly into each other’s eyes over their hot chocolates. It was the kind of look that on other couples Arthur believed was just for show. However, because he knew them, and of their difficult journey to happiness together, he melted slightly and smiled in spite of himself at seeing them so cosy and cute.

Morgana was nowhere to be seen, though he thought he saw a glimpse of a dark haired woman being pulled under a large bunch of mistletoe by a strawberry blond man. _Couldn’t be Morgana though, Morgana didn’t giggle or through her head back like that ever._ But now that he came to think of it, where was Leon? He shook his head in disbelief and carefully distracted himself from the image of his sister sucking one of his best mates’ faces. _Bloody harpy._

Meanwhile, outside the entrance of the bierkeller, Percival was heaving a menacingly huge toy reindeer over his shoulder and looking a little peeved that Gwaine was not giving him any notice for his win on the ‘strongman’ hammer game. Gwaine’s attention was, unfortunately, still laser focused on playing Cupid. If it were just the two of them together, Arthur might try to appeal to Gwaine’s more understanding side and explain the situation with his long ago- but apparently still painful past with Merlin. Instead, the unwitting Gwaine gave Arthur’s shoulder a little shake, looked significantly again towards the candle-come-magic stall, and headed back to Percy, where he began making a huge fuss about how he was just as strong if not stronger than him and would prove it now by winning Percy the giant rainbow unicorn.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the pair and turned to where Elyan was. He was not going to go back to that stall, to his past, to Merlin. He could not bear to see Merlin look at him in the way that he had again, a little disappointed and feigning polite interest as they stumbled across the great chasm of time that had passed, littered with painful reminders of all that had gone wrong between them.

“Elyan, what are you drinking – Hoegaarden?”

“Um actually, there’s a lovely girl buying me something called mead from the bar already.” Elyan shuffled his feet. “Would you like to join us?”

The offer, because Elyan was just that good of a friend, was genuine. But Arthur liked to think he was also a good mate, so he grinned and shook his head, letting Elyan off the hook. He looked over to the bar and spotted a girl holding up two steaming cups of honey coloured liquid. “No, go on – she’s waiting.”

 _Bloody Christmas, it was no different down south when they were altogether. His mates were always pairing off – why would it be different now?_ He wasn’t such a good friend that he didn’t privately resent Elyan’s ease with flirting – surely it was only human to feel the flicker of jealousy that twisted through him like ice.

A great _WHOOP_ went up from the strongman stall. Arthur craned his neck to see Gwaine attempting to pick Percy up in an over-excited celebration of him winning what looked like a life-sized Father Christmas. He wondered when the two would ever realise their ridiculous relationship was actually a romance and get the fuck on with it, he bit his tongue instead for the thousandth time. _Who the hell am I to give relationship advice?_

“... you don’t need the unicorn as well Gwaine, and _get off!_ My reindeer doesn’t want to be ridden by your bloody Santa!”

“Listen Percy, if anyone’s going to be doing the riding it’ll be…”

“Arthur!” called Percy, cutting Gwaine off mid rant. “You still here? Go on, off with you. We saw the way you looked at him.”

 _Oh God above, it was bad if even Percy was joining in with the Cupid act._ “Who?” Arthur asked evasively. “Anyway what is that new bloody monstrosity?” he queried, nodding at the insanely large Santa and praying that they were drunk enough to be easily distracted from their initial line of enquiry.

“You _know_ , the magic guy?” Gwaine insisted. “Come off it Arthur. The guy who was sucking your finger?”

“What!? He wasn’t I…”

“He’s clearly into you too, it’s Christmas, go do something hedonistic, but before you do...” Gwaine fished around in his wallet.

Arthur held up his hands. “It’s ok I have money and I already bought him a drink I don’t think that he…”

Arthur stuttered to a stop as Gwaine pulled out a condom with a flourish. Before he could complain Gwaine had stuffed the condom into the top pocket of Arthur's jacket and patted it. “Merry Christmas!” He laughed with a wink, beguiling pillock that he was.

Percy rolled his eyes and hefted both the reindeer and the Santa awkwardly under his arms. “Pub?” he asked.

Arthur nodded and went to follow him.

Gwaine swivelled round. “Not you Pendragon, go on, go find your pretty dragon boy.”

He turned his back on Arthur meaningfully and pulled Percy along by his arm. Percy gave him a ‘I’m not in charge of him look’ and allowed himself to be guided into the bierkeller, colossal reindeer and absurd Santa in tow. Arthur chuckled as he noticed the irk of those Percy nudged past, only for them to hide their looks of disdain swiftly when they saw the bulk of him.

Perhaps it was Gwaine turning once again, not to look at Arthur this time but up at Percy, with an expression so like Lance and Gwen’s sickening one that Arthur’s heart gave a little lurch. Not for either of them, but for himself and the love that could have been. If only he had not been so scared, if only he had fought his father, if only he was more than he was – the type of man that Merlin told him he could be all those years ago.

He zipped his jacket up in a weak attempt to contain his emotions, as if the thin leather could protect him better from them than the icy weather, and looked around. Perhaps his sister would offer him some company? But then he remembered that he didn’t know where Leon was either, and thought better than interrupting yet another Christmas courting dance. He sighed to himself, watching his lonely frozen breath dance up into the night sky. _Fuck it._ He didn’t have anything else to lose.

❄️

Merlin was helping to pack up the stall, as most of their trade was done for the evening, only food and drink vendors remained open. He felt a little guilty at having been gone so long, but his uncle seemed cheerful, even whistling something resembling _The Holly and The Ivy_ to himself as he finished tucking the last of the items into the storage hold in the base of the stall and closed the shutters.

“Merlin my boy.” He straightened up, rubbing his gloved hands down the front of his coat in a gesture that he did at the end of each day to remove his apron of flyaway herbs and other occult detritus. He of course was not in his apron right now, but old habits die hard. “I’ve been invited for a drink with Alice.” His friend Alice was running the jam stall a couple of rows over and had also finished for the night. “Will you be alright taking the cash back to the shop by yourself?”

“Of course, it’s hardly out of my way.”

“Most of the sales went through that new-fangled beeping machine so there’s not too much – I just worry that… there are some rogues out there Merlin and…”

Merlin held his hands out for the lock-box with a re-assuring smile. “Uncle Gaius I’ll be fine, I promise.” But Gaius didn’t pass it to him, instead he quirked an eyebrow over Merlin’s shoulder, looking at something behind him.

“Oh hello again, everything alright with the dragon?”

“Um.. yes thank you I just came back because, well...” Arthur trailed off as Merlin steeled himself, turning to face the ghost from his past for a second time that evening.

Of course, Arthur Pendragon was back here _again_. It wasn’t enough that he had careered back into Merlin’s life, quite literally, he had to keep reappearing. Each time, Merlin struggled to pull the fine threads of his sixteen-year-old broken heart together again. He cloaked his emotions and schooled his face into polite indifference.

“I just thought…” He coughed slightly. “I’m free now, if you still maybe wanted to get out of here?” Arthur continued. “Um, if you’re all finished with work?”

Arthur shuffled his feet a little between his questions and his eyes flickered twice to Merlin’s face. Merlin couldn’t help but be slightly endeared to Arthur’s uncharacteristically shy address. He had resisted the feeling while they had walked the market together, and then quickly dismissed it to mean that Arthur only felt remorseful and contrite. He didn’t actually want to spend time with Merlin, he just felt bad for all those years ago and couldn’t figure out how to leave politely. Merlin noticed the pink of his cheeks darken further and Merlin realised he hadn’t replied, he was merely staring at Arthur.

Just as Merlin could no longer handle the silence, Gaius helpfully intruded. “Oh, you two know each other?”

“Yes,” Arthur replied just as Merlin mumbled, “Not really.” He caught the look of guilt and sorrow that flitted across Arthur’s face and immediately felt bad, but they didn’t know each other anymore, did they?

Gaius looked between them, “Well that’s good then. Merlin could do with some company this evening.”

“Gaius!” Merlin admonished, feeling his cheeks flare.

“Safety in numbers my boy,” he replied seriously.

Arthur gave him a puzzled look and Merlin looked skyward searching for strength. “I need to take some bits back to the shop and Gaius is worried about me getting mugged again.”

“Again?” Arthur asked in an alarmed tone.

“Yes,” Merlin replied uneasily. “It was ages ago and it’s fine.” He waved his hand casually and reached firmly for the lockbox.

“Were you ok?”

Merlin secured the box of cash into his backpack. “Yes, they just took my phone.” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Merlin sighed a tiny outward breath of relief that this awkward conversation would be interrupted as he saw Alice approach.

“Ah hello Alice, all finished for the day?” he enquired brightly, glad for the change of subject.

However, the intensity of Arthur’s gaze only increased. Merlin was struck by the spark of care in his blue eyes, and the valour that swiftly emerged in Arthur’s stance and voice. It had been years, _years_ and yet somehow Merlin still inspired Arthur’s protectiveness and Merlin was drawn to it, like the archetypal moth spiralling on its divined path towards a blazing flame.

It was that characteristic that had so drawn him to Arthur in their youth, when he was the new kid at school, wide eyed and gangly bodied. A body which had nowhere near grown into his ears.

He had previously attended his local high school along with Will and Freya and for the most part was left alone by dickheads. It was a mixed comprehensive and though he was an easy target for pestering idiots, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Particularly because Will had taught him some scrappy moves if he caught himself in a bind, and also because he tended to keep company more with the girls.

Having always been good at exams, he felt that achieving flying colours in his Year 9 SATs wasn’t anything to write home about, except his school thought differently. Not only did they write home, but his form tutor insisted on him writing an application to attend the nearby grammar school. When he received the scholarship offer, he wasn’t particularly excited but his mother was, and not wanting to let her down, he took the place.

Merlin thought he was ready for his new school. He was smart, he knew how to deal with bullies, and he had a friend there - Arthur. They weren’t as close since junior school, but they still spent most of their summers together, often irritating Morgana who pretended like she was better than them just because she was older and in college.

What he had not counted on, however, was Valiant. _Fucking Valiant_ , an ironic name if ever he’d heard one, and his band of stupid yet unfairly well-built cronies that had taken it upon themselves to make Merlin’s life a living nightmare, particularly after deciding that Merlin was ‘a poof’. _How did those cretins always fucking know?_ They had encouraged most of his year group to chant, ‘Poof the Magic Dragon’ at him in the corridors.

He tried his best to keep his head down; the last thing he needed was to draw further attention to himself. He saw Arthur a little around the place, but they didn’t share any classes as he was in the year above – that and Arthur was captain of the football team and that tended to take up most of his time. Merlin didn’t mind, he _told_ himself he didn’t mind, but he was lonely. He missed his old friends, and he missed female companionship – which was zero now in his all-boys school.

Everything came to a peak during one typically rainy Monday. It was lunch time when Merlin’s sanctuary, the library, was invaded due to the football match being cancelled. Valiant and his pals clearly decided that taunting Merlin was going to be their afternoon entertainment. Merlin had been so enraptured by his latest Game of Thrones book that he didn’t notice the rabble until the volume was snatched out of his hands. His heart sank a little when he saw who had taken it. _Dragons and soft-porn…_ hopefully Valiant’s crony couldn’t read… No such luck.

“Check out what Poof’s reading!” the one holding it had jeered.

He threw it to Valiant who began reading a particularly explicit scene aloud. Further sniggering and whooping sounded from onlookers. Merlin tried in vain to grab the book back, his anger beating down the ‘don’t react’ voice in his head and winning out.

“Fucking give it back you prick!” he yelled angrily at them, only for the massive tome to be thrown at him. He had never been very coordinated and so he missed the catch, which he was meant to. The book sailed through the air and made a loud crack as it collided into the side of Merlin’s face. And goddamnit it _hurt_. The pain and the sheer will of him trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill distracted Merlin from what else was happening.

“Oi! Valiant!” shouted a familiar voice.

“Yeah?” Valiant replied lazily.

“You’re off the team.”

“Pfft, like it’s your say anyway Pendragon,” came the not so sure reply.

Arthur had come closer now, drawing all the attention of the crowd mercifully away from Merlin’s throbbing cheek and watering eyes. “Actually, it is. Now fuck off.”

“Why? Are you Poof’s protector or something? Come to be his knight in shining amour and make all his gay wet dreams come true?”

Merlin coloured terribly at that, his insides squirming with discomfort. Yes, okay, he and Arthur were friends outside of school, but that was _outside of school_. He didn’t want him knowing about how weak and pathetic Merlin was here. But Arthur merely laughed humourlessly, folded his arms over his chest and stood tall.

“Homophobia Valiant, really? Wow how pathetic are you? Go on, you and your mates can fuck off right now. I don’t _like_ you, or your fugly face.” And with that he picked up Merlin’s book and threw himself down into the chair lazily beside him, with all the casualness of a satiated lion. He feigned boredom with the whole situation until Valiant and his mates did indeed fuck off.

Later, Arthur had caught up with Merlin on the walk home.

“You didn’t have to do that you know; I can handle myself.” Merlin said, his eyes were cast down at his shoes while he walked.

“Yes, you were doing an excellent job,” Arthur teased gently – eying the shocking bruise Merlin knew was forming on his face.

“I mean it, I don’t need a _knight in shining armour_.”

“But if you did, I’d get the job right? – I mean I must have aced that interview.”

Merlin laughed, then immediately winced, his face still throbbing.

“You’re an idiot.” Arthur concluded, jabbing Merlin tentatively on the arm. “Come on, let’s go back to mine and get some ice on that – your mum’s gonna freak but at least you’ll be able to give her a reassuring smile.”

Merlin’s brain tumbled back into the present and he remembered his manners just in time to wish Alice and his uncle a pleasant evening. Then, all too abruptly, Merlin found himself alone with Arthur again, and not sure what to say. Except…

“It’s okay by the way you know, it’s been a long time Arthur and well – I’m over it.”

Arthur’s blue eyes seemed larger with childlike hope pouring out. A little furrow appeared between his pale brows. He looked fragile all of a sudden, more breakable than he had ever been when they were children and Merlin would have to help him home after Arthur had injured himself in some stupid way, attempting to show off as usual.

“No, it isn’t.” Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, tucking his hands in right under his armpits. “There was nothing okay about the way things went down.”

But Merlin meant what he said, and it was cathartic letting Arthur know, to provide him with forgiveness was what they both needed. Arthur might be a different person now, or perhaps not – but Merlin wasn’t. He _was_ hurt by the space between them now and mortified by their awkwardness, but Arthur, if he wasn’t mistaken, felt similarly. Addressing the guilt he clearly still felt needed to be done.

“It wasn’t just your choice Arthur, I agreed.”

“You were only 16! You didn’t- you _couldn’t_ know what you were agreeing to! You shouldn’t have taken all the blame.”

“I knew what I was doing, and I don’t regret it now.”

Arthur looked down at his feet, brow furrowed, biting his lip. “Didn’t you want to do medicine?”

“Er, no holistic therapies.” Merlin cocked his head at him. “I may have made it sound more like studying medicine at the time to try to be impressive.”

“Holistic therapies?”

“Yeah, like herbal medicine and that. We sell the teas I make at the shop.” He shrugged.

“Oh good, that’s good then,” Arthur said with relief.

“I just… well I did miss you, that was the worst thing.”

Arthur smiled in surprise. “Worse than litter picking for three months?”

“Yes, worse than that,” Merlin said firmly. “Much worse. Although orange hi-vis really doesn’t suit me, so that did hurt a lot, yeah.”

Arthur let out a small chuckle. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m still truly, desperately sorry for what happened – and I wished it hadn’t, mainly because you definitely didn’t deserve any kind of punishment but also selfishly, because I missed you too.” He ducked his head self-consciously as he finished speaking, and Merlin resisted the urge to go in for a hug. He was rapidly warming back up to Arthur at an alarming rate. “So,” Arthur continued. “How far’s this shop?”

“Not that far.” Merlin shifted his bag more comfortably onto his shoulder. “But there’s no real rush. I wouldn’t mind taking a wander on the way.... I’ve spent most of the market just working and haven’t had a good look round the city at the lights yet.”

Arthur’s eyes sparked with something of an idea. He hooked a hand round Merlin’s arm and all but dragged him away in the direction of the Arndale Centre, a gesture that Merlin accepted so naturally that he didn’t notice it had even occurred until he saw the hand clasped around his bicep as they left the main square.

It was only after about ten minutes of confused wandering the street near Selfridges that Merlin finally twigged what Arthur’s plan was.

“The Eye, it’s… gone?” Arthur asked, referring to the empty space where the huge Ferris-wheel that had been part of their shared youth used to be.

“Yeah, they demolished it a while back. Haven’t you been up here since then?”

“No not really. I usually just visit dad and Morgana but my uni friends from London insisted on having a reunion here… I guess I just didn’t notice it missing ‘til now.”

“Shame, it was a good idea Arthur,” Merlin consoled. “I bet the lights would have been awesome from up there.”

“Have you been on the London Eye?”

Merlin shook his head no.

“What!? You absolutely have to, my friends all think it’s really crap and touristy but you can see nearly all of the city and the lights are _amazing_. I’ll take you sometime.”

Something dangerous fluttered in Merlin’s chest. Something a lot like hope and excitement. He squashed it quickly but not before his stupid mouth said, “Is that an invitation Arthur?”

And to Merlin’s utter delight, Arthur blushed again. “I er... well I don’t presume to, and only if you want….” Arthur stammered out.

Merlin felt his mouth being drawn up into a huge dimpling smile, he gazed at Arthur a second longer, enjoying his discomfort a little more than he should, and secretly pleased that Arthur would think of spending more time with him.

“Forget I said anything, it was silly.”

“It’s not silly Arthur, it sounds lovely.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur smiled a small, shy, genuine smile that made Merlin feel warm and flustered. He glanced away from Arthur and then back at him, only to notice him visibly shiver.

“Are you cold, do you want to go back?”

“No no, I’m fine.” Though Arthur’s teeth chattered as he said it.

Merlin looked Arthur up and down. He wasn’t wearing very warm clothes: a leather jacket, no hat, no gloves.

“What are you wearing anyway?” Merlin scolded. “Call that appropriate winterwear?”

“Alright _mum_ ,” Arthur rolled his eyes but then shivered again.

Merlin tugged at his scarf. “Here take this.”

“What? No, I’m fine, honestly.”

“Come on stop being so proud, take it.” And before Arthur could protest again Merlin rid himself of the red woollen scarf and wrapped it securely around Arthur’s neck.

All too late, Merlin noticed how close their faces were. He risked a glance to Arthur’s eyes briefly and then back at the scarf, which for some reason he’d decided Arthur couldn’t possibly work out himself and so was helpfully tucking it snuggly against his skin. His bare fingertips grazed Arthur’s bobbing Adam’s apple making him flinch.

“Sorry!” Merlin exclaimed, worried he had gone too far, but Arthur grabbed his retreating hands.

“It’s fine, it’s just your fingers are freezing!”

Merlin could only watch helplessly as Arthur brought Merlin’s hands to his mouth and blew on them gently before rubbing a little warmth into them. Arthur’s own hands were terribly chilly, but it didn’t seem to matter. Hot and cold tingles flew through Merlin’s fingers and straight to his stomach, making him squirm pleasantly. Arthur looked into Merlin’s face, a muscle quirking at the corner of his mouth.

The moment was interrupted as a large snowflake, the first that evening, drifted innocently between them and landed on their joined hands. Merlin watched as another and another drifted down, setting on their clothes and in their hair. He laughed, delighted by the pure magic of nature, and stared up at the sky, letting more snowflakes land on his nose and outstretched tongue. He caught Arthur’s glowing gaze and felt himself tingle all over again.

“Shall we keep walking?” Arthur suggested after a long, indulgent pause. The look on his face made Merlin’s rising blush burn.

“Sure.”

They spoke about all the things they’d missed in each other’s lives over the years. About Merlin going to university to study literature, and Arthur coming out of the closet only to have to hide his first serious relationship when his boyfriend wasn’t ready to come out. 

“Oh, I’m sorry are you two- did he come up here with you for Christmas?”

“No, no that’s all over now. How about you… are you with anybody?”

“No,” he smiled up at Arthur’s hopeful face and resisted the urge to kiss him right there and then. Instead, he let the moment pass again, heart thudding, and they continued walking.

❄️

“Classic, two queers and up in the Gay Village without even trying,” Arthur mused. Perhaps they had wandered that way because the winding narrow streets naturally lead in that direction. As Arthur bent to read the plaque in front of Alan Turing’s statue, Merlin was struck with an excellent idea.

 _Pow!_ He hit his target square on, leaving Arthur with a powdery white explosion right on the back on the head.

“Oi Merlin you idiot!” exclaimed Arthur. He turned only to get a face full of the second snowball Merlin had prepared. “Right, that’s it. You’re in for it!”

Merlin took flight with Arthur immediately following, resulting in a mad chase around the park. Arthur, _the bugger_ , was much more agile and athletic; meanwhile Merlin, clumsy as ever, tripped and fell. Arthur spared no time in straddling Merlin’s wiry form and gleefully smushing handfuls of fresh snow into his face and down the front of his neck where he no longer had a lovely warm scarf to protect him.

“You arse!” He screeched. “You bloody…!”

His words were muffled as a heavily snow laden bough dipped, pouring over the two of them.

“Oh!” Arthur cried in surprise, looking up in befuddlement at the tree, absolutely covered in a pile of snow. Merlin couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were a deep sapphire blue and that his cheeks were very pink and ruddy from their play fighting in the cold.

“Call it karma!” Merlin grinned, shaking out his hair as best as he could. He’d lost his hat somewhere in the drift and patted around for it. Arthur let him up and offered him a hand. He heaved the hatless Merlin to his feet and they brushed themselves off, glancing at each other like naughty school children. Despite searching, Merlin’s hat was nowhere to be seen and he began to shiver uncontrollably from the melted snow that trickled into his clothes.

Just then, Arthur’s phone pinged and Merlin saw him frowning at it before tucking it back into his pocket.

“Do you need to get back?” Merlin offered sensing a shift in the mood. “You’re meant to be having a reunion with your friends aren’t you – not just hanging out with me?”

At that Arthur’s face did something odd and he looked pained for a fleeting moment.

“Sorry I didn’t… er never mind… I'll walk back with you if you like?” Merlin stuttered.

“No it’s fine. Perhaps I should head back, but don’t you live the other way?”

“It’s no bother,” Merlin replied with a shrug, digging his hands into the cold soggy depths of his pockets.

“Well…” Arthur started awkwardly. “The problem is we’re all booked into the Ibis, I was meant to be sharing the three-bed with Gwaine and Percy but they, well…” He dug out his phone again, scrolled for a second and then presented the screen to Merlin.

GWAINE: Srry mate but roomss mines fortonihtt

GWAINE: 🍆💦🍑😼

PERCY: Sorry! Can you share with Elyan and Leon tonight? Gwaine will buy you breakfast!

Arthur huffed an amused sigh, “Looks like the floor of Elyan and Leon’s room. That’s if they’re back to let me in.”

He began typing out a message, muttering something about needing to figure out where the guys even were when Merlin caught sight of something else.

“Roast chestnuts!”

Arthur trotted along after him. “Chestnuts? Are you an 80 year old man or something?”

Merlin gave him an incredulous look. “You don’t have to be an old man to enjoy these, look, have some!” He paid the vendor and held out the bag of goodies.

“How do you… you don’t need to crack them?”

“No see, you can just peel them.” He demonstrated. “And then you eat this soft fleshy bit.”

Arthur popped one into his mouth, and Merlin did too. Letting the soft, warm, nutty goodness envelop his senses. They were filled with umami flavour and wonderfully salty. He closed his eyes and savoured it, licking the taste from his lips, and puffing out a hot breath. When he opened his eyes he found Arthur staring at him, mouth in a tiny ‘o’ of surprise.

“I’ll have another if you’re offering,” he said, licking his lips.

Merlin dimpled back at him as he held out the bag. “Have as many as you like.”

The clock chimed and Merlin, out of childlike habit, counted the bells.

“Twelve?” Asked Arthur incredulously. “Jesus I’ve been out since four!” He pulled out his phone to confirm that Merlin could count. “I best call the guys,” he said apologetically. “I don’t even know who’s got a key for the room I’ve been palmed off to.”

Arthur frowned some more at his phone, appeared to call someone without any luck, frowned some more, and then dialled another number. It was during the third attempt of Arthur calling his so-called friends that Merlin muttered the fateful words: “Look, why don’t you just crash at mine?”

“I er…” Arthur looked hopelessly at his phone, and then back at Merlin doubtfully.

“It’s fine, I haven’t become a serial killer in the last ten years you know. You’re safe.” He teased lightly.

“Eight and a half,” Arthur corrected.

Merlin met his eyes, trying to weigh Arthur up. “Yeah, feels like longer maybe.”

Arthur let out a low hum of agreement and looked at his phone again.

“Arthur…” Merlin started just as Arthur said, “If you’re sure you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.” He smiled, holding out the bag so that Arthur could take another chestnut.


	3. Three

They walked to Merlin’s place in what Arthur hoped was companionable silence, though he couldn’t help but feel awkward. Connotations of spending the night with Merlin bounced around in his head. _At Merlin’s, not with, at!_ he admonished his excited brain.

More and more snow drifted down in thick, clumpy pieces that fell heavily and stuck to their hair and clothes. Arthur shuddered violently as another icy trickle of melting snow found its way down the back of his neck, despite the protection of Merlin’s woollen scarf.

“Where do you live anyway?” he asked through chattering teeth.

“Above my uncle’s shop.” Merlin motioned ahead of them a little way up the street. “The top floor has been converted into flats by the new owner of the building- just there.” 

Arthur recognised the building as a shopping arcade he’d frequented in his youth. “Affleck’s Palace?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah, though it’s just called Afflecks now.” Merlin laughed in response to Arthur’s scowl. “I know, the name change hasn’t been all that popular with Gaius either, but…” He shrugged with peaceable indifference. “Things change.”

 _Well that’s certainly true,_ thought Arthur, remembering the lack of Ferris wheel. He didn’t know why he thought everything would still be the same. Of course things change. Monuments disappear, names alter, people… forgive you.

They reached the familiar red brick building with its black and white sign. Snow was beginning to bank up against the black steps that lead up to a narrow doorway. Merlin fished around in his pockets, muttering an apology for the delay, and swearing under his breath, but Arthur paid him no mind, distracted instead by the new sign next to the door.

_AFFLECKS_

_The official headquarters of esoteric goods._

_Importers, merchants of the odd and sublime from all corners of space and time._

_For those with creative notions._

_We have what you seek and we’re OPEN._

“‘Odd and sublime’, it suits you,” Arthur murmured before his brain had the chance to catch up with his mouth. 

Merlin flashed him a breathtaking smile. “You think so?”

Arthur ducked his head. “Yeah actually I do.”

“And what about geekily hip?” He tapped the other sign that Arthur hadn’t noticed.

_AFFLECKS_

_The eclectic arcade of the geekily hip and the lovingly handmade_

_And the skilfully pierced lip,_

_Not to mention out treasures and trinkets and tokens,_

_So come in, dear friend we’re unique and we’re OPEN._

“Well, you don’t have a pierced lip,” Arthur countered. “So no, this sign doesn’t suit you as much as the first one.”

“Not my _lip_ no.” Merlin waggled his eyebrows suggestively but then faintly spoilt the effect by dropping his keys. Arthur bent down to pick them up just as Merlin did, resulting in a loud reverberating thud as they smashed foreheads.

“Ow Jesus so--”

“Sorry!”

“Are you alr--”

“How’s your head?”

“I’ve had no complaints… Sorry, bad joke.” Merlin laughed nervously. Scrambling again with his keys and flailing to get the door open.

“What?” Arthur asked, still rubbing his head and wincing at Merlin in confusion.

“Nothing!” The door swung open and Merlin hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. “I have to drop off a couple of things at the shop first, but it’s on the way up,”

He motioned for Arthur to walk through, and Merlin clicked the door locked behind him.

Arthur saw that the market stall was simply a minor extension of the incredible shop that was _Uncommon Commodities_. Pungent herbs and coloured crystals hung from every beam, obscuring the view to the rest of the shop. It gave him the strange sense of being in a cavernous den, despite being in a cluttered maze of microscopic proportions. 

He stepped carefully, mindful of the heavy shelves that jutted from the wall. They were laden with items Arthur easily recognised, such as skulls, gem stones, dried flowers, soaps, oils, and other trinkets and charms, as well as a small display of the carved dragons.

Other items were more difficult to identify. He nodded vaguely as Merlin said something about going into the back to sort out the cash box and continued gazing in wonder at the wares around him. Several glass counters glittered with jewelled daggers, and strange talismans with swirling patterns hung from a skeleton’s crooked hand. A huge, frosted crystal sat behind the cashier’s desk, which almost seemed to flicker with an image, but disappeared as Arthur approached for closer inspection. A brilliant blue butterfly of unknown species sat nearby, leisurely closing and opening its beautiful wings in endless slow motion. Arthur assumed it must be animatronic, because it couldn’t possibly be real... There was also an ostentatious, ugly urn that intermittently uttered a strange, and rather alarming, chittering sound. He stepped away quickly.

Ducking his head underneath a precariously balanced hanging cauldron – w _hy did anyone need a cauldron? –_ he wandered further into the depths of the shop, only to find himself suddenly presented with a floor to ceiling collection of considerably more adult themed articles. Copies of The Kama Sutra, flavoured massage oils, and phallic-shaped candles in an eclectic array of shapes, colours, sizes and perplexingly, states of arousal, filled his view. Arthur tilted his head to follow the undulation of a particularly large, silver one with his gaze.

“See anything you like?”

Arthur jumped, feeling like he had been caught doing something scandalous. But it was Merlin’s shop dammit, _Arthur_ didn’t sell the things. He shuddered as he remembered that it was in fact Gaius’ shop and wondered at the man’s decision to sell such _giftware_. Perhaps it was Merlin’s idea?

Merlin was gracious enough not to comment on the rising blush on his cheeks, but Arthur watched him bite the corner of his mouth in a tell-tale way of attempting not to laugh.

“People buy these?” he spluttered.

“Yes, they’re very popular actually.” Merlin replied with a wry smile.

“I can’t imagine them at the dining table.”

“I don’t think that’s where everyone is putting them… but oh no I didn’t mean...”

Arthur knew he must be nearly beetroot by this point, but he managed to swallow some of his embarrassment. “I have no idea what you mean, are they using them for their Christingles?”

Merlin choked back a laugh. “That’s blasphemy surely! Light of the world indeed.” 

Arthur laughed along with him and turned back to look at some of the other items in the ‘adult’ section of the shop, only to stiffen automatically at the sight of the hemp decorated items and CBD oils. He still couldn’t help his reaction to things like that.

His mind drifted without his permission back to that fateful night when they had been caught. _Only caught with weed, nothing too bad._ He wondered what his father would have done to him at the time, had he known that he and Merlin had shared a few clumsy drunken kisses too, not just the ridiculously expensive whiskey. Arthur suspected his father had known though, or at least suspected. Especially considering that his reaction hadn’t been particularly dramatic when Arthur had finally come out to him. Arthur could almost feel that same spiking fear again, feel his shaking fists coiled in his pockets while he determinedly looked into his father’s relentless, disapproving eyes. Then, his mind wandered over to the danger-zone where it remembered the ignored Facebook requests and unread messages he had sent to Merlin.

“Alright?” Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur nodded stiffly, feeling a little foolish. This stuff was everywhere now but being with Merlin along with seeing the cannabis leaf on such prominent display churned guilty memories around in his gut.

“Come on, my flat’s just upstairs. This way.”

‘Just upstairs’ turned out to be the fourth floor, possibly even fifth. Arthur was panting by the time they reached it, and very nearly warm. He could feel his toes again, that was for sure, but that didn’t mean he appreciated the broken lift…

It was still cold inside, and Arthur shivered in his soggy clothes and bare feet, having left his shoes, and sodden socks out in Merlin’s hallway.

Merlin busied himself with switching the heating on, making muffled apologies about the cold draft, and rummaging around for tea bags. 

He held one up. “Is chai tea alright? I think I have some mulled wine that I can heat up on the stove though, if you fancy it?” 

Arthur hummed in genial agreement for whatever hot beverage could be provided quickest. He shrugged off his dripping leather jacket and laid it gingerly over the back of one of Merlin’s rickety spindle back chairs.

He hovered, unsure of whether or not to sit down. Merlin seemed like the kind of man who wouldn’t care if his sofa got a little damp, but etiquette demanded polite dithering. He looked around at the flat instead, smiling fondly. It was a display of artful chaos; books spilled from their shelves with tiny ornaments littered amongst them. Everything from herb bundles to Star Wars figurines cluttered every surface. With a reminiscent pang, Arthur picked up a tiny R2-D2 that it had been a gift from himself.

The condensation covered windows were stuffed too. Trailing fairy lights illuminated his reflection briefly as they blinked on and off in a random pattern. They twinkled as they lit up even more books, old Harry Potters, Phillip Pullmans, and Neil Gaimans. He grinned remembering sixteen-year-old Merlin chattering excitedly about the newest ones being released, his gawky arms and hands waving manically as he attempted to articulate his passion whilst Arthur rolled his eyes and teased him about being such a girl. He felt a small stab of guilt for his younger self being so gender-biased. Arthur brushed the feeling aside. There were worse things that he had done – obviously. And anyway, hadn’t Merlin always tried to fat-shame him?

He spun, taking in more of the small space. It seemed that the apartment was only one room, more of a bed-sit really, creatively partitioned by a Japanese folding screen. Arthur peeped around it to see that Merlin’s tiny apartment allowed for a double bed, shoved right up into the wall below another misty window. Plants hung in macrame baskets above, giving it the illusion of a four poster made from leaves and hanging crystals rather than traditional drapes. Honestly, it looked more like a fortune teller’s cave than anything else, though of course, perhaps Merlin did read fortunes at _Uncommon Commodities_ , so it fit. Again, the shambolic beauty of the place suited Merlin.

Arthur was startled from his musing as a large, orange, hairy beast hurtled out from a nearby armchair and launched itself at him. Embarrassingly, his reaction was to squeak and jump back in shock.

The noise drew Merlin’s attention and a loud laugh. “Draig Goch! Leave him, he’s fine, he’s a guest!”

The creature continued attempting to attack Arthur’s feet, finally managing to sink a tooth or claw – hard to tell as both appeared equally sharp, and the orange lump was shapeless due to the amount of fluff covering it – into the soft flesh of his big toe. He yelped and leapt up onto the throw littered sofa, just as the beast darted beneath. Merlin was bent double and shaking with laughter. Arthur gingerly sat down in a huff, carefully keeping both bare feet off of the floor.

“S-sorry,” Merlin huffed. “He’s only a cat but he’s very grumpy. Should have warned you! Probably annoyed at me for leaving him all evening without company.”

“Lovely… what’s he called? Draco?”

“No, even more nerdy than that – Draig Goch, it means Red Dragon.”

“Well, that makes sense,” grumbled Arthur, rubbing his sore toe. “He doesn’t breathe fire as well does he?” 

“Not that I’m aware of, no.” Merlin giggled.

The sound of Merlin’s giggle was particularly lovely, and Arthur almost thought it was worth his punctured toe. Almost.

❄️

Although it was late, Merlin couldn’t quite bring himself to say goodnight to Arthur, for their impromptu evening together to be over just yet. Plus, they were both still frozen. Kneeling before the fireplace, he began twisting pieces of newspaper into pretzels, warmed already by the sensation of Arthur’s fond gaze upon him.

“Want to help?”

“Sure, show me how.”

He held out another sheet of newspaper and demonstrated the process of rolling and coiling the paper into fire-lighters. Arthur kept darting nervous glances towards Draig, who was as intrigued as always by the rustling, folding process. When they had enough, Merlin placed them carefully into the wrought iron grate and methodically packed the kindling around.

“I like your place by the way,” Arthur said softly. “It’s very… you.”

Merlin turned away from his fledgling fire. “What do you mean?”

Arthur shrugged, taking a sip from his chai tea while he seemed to consider. “Now that I’ve seen it, I can’t imagine you anywhere else.”

Finally, Merlin placed a large log of wood on the fire and moved to sit on the sofa with Arthur, pondering his comment. He supposed not, he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else either – a little more space might be nice but other than that, it was pretty perfect. “And how about you? Does London suit you?”

“It’ll do for now I s’pose,” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but Arthur didn’t elaborate further. Merlin didn’t push – instead choosing to settle into the cosy quiet with his chai. If Merlin just happened to lean sleepily into Arthur’s shoulder, then that was pure coincidence, induced by his relaxed state.

After a time, Draig decided to make another appearance. To Merlin’s relief, and he suspected Arthur’s too, the cat was in a much more amicable mood. Draig eventually hopped onto the couch and settled himself innocently onto Merlin’s knee. He even deigned to allow Arthur to scratch him under his chin and purred in earnest contentment.

“See,” Merlin whispered to Draig. “I told you he’s nice, there was no need to attack his poor feet.”

Arthur chuckled faintly, then leaned back comfortably into his seat with his mug resting on his lap.

“Are you warm enough?” Merlin asked, noticing that Arthur’s jeans still appeared a little damp.

“Mm,” he murmured, eyes closed. “Just a bit soggy still – should dry out soon.”

Merlin stole a moment to gaze upon Arthur’s face while he could. He took in his pale brows, striking cheekbones, and sharp cut of his jaw, noticing that it was peppered with a hint of golden stubble. His eyes strayed further to the curve of his biceps bulging beneath his damp jumper. _Right, look after your guest and stop perving._ “Do you maybe want something to borrow to sleep in?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.”

“You’ll regret it when the fire dies.” Merlin cringed inwardly at his fretting over Arthur again like a mother hen, but Arthur merely blinked his eyes open and stared into the fading embers. 

“Go on then.”

❄️

In a show of modesty Arthur had dipped behind the room divider while they each changed. This was ruined, of course, when he realised that the jumper Merlin had lent him wouldn’t even pull down over his arms, no matter how hard he tried.

“Merlin,” he called. “Umm I think this is a little on the small side.” 

Merlin laughed but didn’t comment further. “Here, take this one – I think it’s a bigger size.”

Before he could object, Merlin promptly pulled his own hoodie over his head and held it out. Arthur’s mouth went dry and he gallantly managed not to stare down at Merlin’s semi-nude form, instead fixing his eyes only on the clothing and darting back behind the screen. He pulled the borrowed hoodie hastily over his head, unfortunately realising too late that it had a half zip, which got caught immediately in his hair.

“Ugnfff bugger!” He succeeded in painfully yanking his hair but not freeing himself from the infernal zip.

“Jesus can’t you dress yourself!? Here, stay still.” 

Arthur stopped struggling and it was with a burning face that he allowed himself to be gently manhandled into the hoodie. As the material disappeared from eyes to cover his torso, he took a small, involuntary gasp. Merlin was topless, right in front of him. His eyes trailed across his toned body and caught on the small metal bars through each of his nipples, he cocked an eyebrow. 

“You weren’t lying then.” He glanced up at Merlin’s face. His cheeks were tinged a beautiful pink. 

“No, not lying,” he replied shyly. His long, dark eyelashes swept across his high cheekbones as he looked down at himself.

“You look good,” Arthur blurted, because he couldn’t help himself. 

Merlin _did_ look good. He was no longer the scrawny kid from eight years ago. His shoulders and chest were broader, his arms and stomach toned and partially covered with a fine sprinkling of dark hair that led down, down to lean v-shaped muscles that tantalisingly peeked above soft, dark grey pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips. Arthur swallowed. Even all those years ago, Merlin had been beautiful, but now, Jesus. Now he was _hot_ as well.

Merlin picked absently at one of his nails. “Do you ever, did you ever think about us – about me?”

“Yes,” replied Arthur in a low voice. He didn’t elaborate; he was sure the information was written all over his face. “You?”

“A lot more than I care to admit.” Merlin bit his lip, glancing briefly away and then back to Arthur’s face. “But we never… You were worried people might find out, your father…”

“I’m sorry Merlin I...” Arthur blew out a breath and met Merlin’s penetrating gaze. “I‘m not worried now.” He moved involuntarily nearer. His hand raised to touch, fingertips brushing in a barely there glance of skin on skin contact on the dramatic curve of Merlin’s smooth, jutting hip bone.

A low growl alerted them to the fact that the little dragon was once again on the prowl, probably grumpy that his human slave was not settled into a suitable cushion for him to rest on. Merlin rolled his eyes and scooped up the ball of claws, teeth, and fluff from the floor. Arthur had to admire the bravery. He wouldn’t be going anywhere near that thing when it growled, especially not with a bare chest. Arthur fidgeted with the hoodie and stepped away. 

❄️

Merlin put Draig out into the hallway and returned to see Arthur settling himself back onto the sofa with a stretch. He paused, unsure of himself, the moment between them once again lost. He sighed in resignation, put a few more of the lights out, and moved over to his window bed.

“Goodnight then, Arthur,” he murmured.

“Goodnight Merlin,” came his quiet reply.

Merlin lay awake for some time, listening to the steady sound of another human breathing in his tiny bedsit. He couldn’t figure out if Arthur was asleep or not. If Merlin was alone, he would be pottering around still, night owl that he was. Instead, he lay there agitated, excited, and horny – but there wasn’t much he could do about any of those things. He cursed himself for not being braver.

A long sigh came from across the room, followed by a small huff and a creak in the sofa. Merlin sat up slowly and peeped from behind the Japanese screen. He could just about make Arthur out in the dim glow of the dying fire. He was patting about himself and wrapping one of the blankets more tightly, then he beat a cushion before flopping back down. Another scuffle and a pillow was tossed onto the floor. Yet another shuffle, then Arthur stood up and switched sides so that his head was lying at the other end of the sofa, feet towards the fireplace.

“Um, are you alright there? I have more blankets and cushions. I feel really bad actually. I know that sofa’s not the comfiest.”

“Huh? No, it’s fine, better than a hotel floor anyways. I just can’t sleep.”

“Weird being here?”

“I guess. It’s not that, really.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m just distracted.”

“About what?”

A weighted pause passed, and Merlin wondered if Arthur had even heard him ask the question. 

Then came the coy response. “Your nipples.”

Merlin cleared his throat. “My nipples?”

“Yes.”

“What about them? Thinking of getting yours pieced?” he asked, nonplussed. 

“God no! But um… it suits you, they’re um. Kind of edgy and… what were those words, you know that describe this place?”

“Odd and sublime?”

Arthur let out a short gentle laugh. “Yeah. Odd and sublime.” 

Merlin frowned to himself… keen to continue this excellent discussion about how Arthur liked his nipples but unsure how.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, you’ve, um, filled out more.”

“After all these years I’d have thought you’d have grown out of calling me fat, _Mer_ lin.”

“No not fat! I didn’t mean…” _Oh god why was he so bad at flirting!?_ _Well that wasn’t strictly true, he was just very bad flirting with Arthur. Or was he? Hadn’t they been flirting all Goddamn evening?_ He frowned again at himself as he remembered that he needed to say something, something winning and charming and that might actually get him laid. “You um, you look good.” _Oh well done idiot._

“Liked what you saw? Knew you were peeking,” Arthur teased through the darkness.

“Well I do have eyes, Arthur, and I’m only human.”

“So, what exactly did you enjoy looking at?”

“Um… well you have a very nice frame.”

“Uh huh,” replied Arthur, clearly seeking more compliments.

Merlin swallowed. “And, well, you know I’ve always kinda had a thing about your arse.”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes.”

“Humm. I do seem to remember you taking particular delight in de-kegging me, in front of my uncle no less.”

“That wasn’t, well…” Merlin chuckled at the memory. “I like to think you have better memories of us together than that.”

“I might. So anyway, back to how you’ve been staring at my arse all night.”

“Hey! It wasn’t all night!”

“Oh no?”

“Sometimes I was staring at your mouth instead.”

“Oh. That’s… me too. You knew how to do some wicked things with that mouth Merlin…”

Merlin heard some shuffling across the room and, for a heart-skipping moment, thought that Arthur was going to come over and kiss him right then, but he only seemed to be re-positioning himself.

“And then there was that camping trip…” Arthur continued.

Merlin felt his cheeks go red and his belly did a cold somersault. He hadn’t allowed his memory to traverse back to that particular night too many times. If it ever did, he squashed it back down with a sense of guilt and unease.

“Do you remember?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded jerkily, then realised that Arthur couldn’t see him. “I– y-yes?”

“You thought I was asleep, didn’t you?” 

Shame and humiliation flooded Merlin’s senses. He didn’t respond.

“I’m glad I wasn’t…”

A little relief crept in.

“We were sharing a tent…” Arthur prompted.

“We were sharing a tent…” Merlin repeated dumbly.

“And…?” Arthur prompted again. “It’s no fun if I tell the story to myself, Merlin.”

_God why was he always like this, always pushing?_

“Merlin,” Arthur said, softly – almost kind. “I hope you’re not embarrassed?”

“Of course I am!”

“Don’t be, it’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

“You saw?”

“I saw your face, I heard what you whispered…”

_Oh god oh god oh god._

“Tell me… I want to hear you say it again.”

“Arthur…”

“Please Merlin…? I _unff!”_

“You ok?” Merlin frowned and leaned up again to see what movements he could make out from Arthur.

“Yes... Merlin. Just finish the story,” he said all in one breathy sigh.

“Are you sure you’re…? Oh-” he finished quietly. Merlin realised with a rush of blood to his face that Arthur was adjusting a rather appealing erection in his borrowed, too tight jogging bottoms. Merlin’s own cock twitched with interest and his heart seemed to speed up by a good few beats per minute. He forced himself on with the story.

“So, we had gone camping, you’d been a bellend to me all day because we were with your footie mates, and then even when we were alone together in our tent, you didn’t… it seemed like you might have kissed me then, but you just rolled over and started snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” Arthur announced. “And I thought the guys might still be listening… but anyway go on.”

“Right, so I was all wound up but also really horny and you were sleeping on the side by the door, so I couldn’t get out and well… I had a wank.” He finished all in a mumbled rush.

Arthur harrumphed in disagreement. “That’s not quite how I remember it.”

Merlin kept quiet, and picked at a loose thread in his duvet cover.

“I remember you going at it more than once, and you could have _easily_ left the tent _Mer_ lin. I think you _wanted_ to do it with me next to you.” 

His ears felt hot now, his throat dry. _Dammit he’d just been a horny sixteen-year-old then, why did this have to get dragged up now?_

“And I remember you saying something…” Arthur continued mercilessly. “Tell me again now what it was.”

“Arthur I… I don’t recall.”

An audible sigh from Arthur, then silence. Merlin squeezed his eyes closed, shutting out the meagre light of the room but not his mortification.

“I said… _oh God Arthur_ … and… _I want you so much_.”

“Mmmm… and how do you feel about me now?”

Merlin cleared his throat and concentrated on stilling his rapid breathing and hammering heart.

“Do you still want me?” Arthur asked gruffly.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“I want you too, Merlin… I–”

Merlin couldn’t take this push and pull of their flirting anymore. “Arthur what are you still doing all the way over…?” he suddenly demanded. 

He didn’t get to finish that sentence. The couch heaved again, and then the screen was knocked clumsily out of the way. Merlin reached out and pulled the warm, hot muscled body of Arthur towards him. He scrambled out of the covers, kicking them out of the way in the dark, and sat up on the bed. Arthur’s knees bumped into his own, his warm calloused hands felt up Merlin’s arms to his neck, to his cheek, and then there was a delicious little tug in his hair and finally they were kissing. Arthur’s dark gaze was illuminated in the faint amber glow that seeped through the small gap in the curtains, and Merlin drank him in hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not from Manchester, but it owns a little piece of my heart due to all the wonderful times I spent there. https://www.afflecks.com/
> 
> Gaius and Merlin's shop is loosely based on Crystal Henge: http://www.crystalhenge.com/shop/


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sneaks back to this fic over a month past the deadline and slides a 7k chapter under the door, retreats. *
> 
> Sknits, my deepest and most heartfelt apologies that this has taken me so long. As you will see I got quite carried away with myself! I hope you forgive me, and that a severely late Christmas gift is still welcome.
> 
> Lovelyal, amazing beta. What would I do without you? Thank you so much for all your time and thoughtful comments throughout.

The golden glow of the streetlamp outside lit Merlin like an ethereal vision. He appeared to Arthur as little more than silhouette, with the lines and hollows of his sharp features picked out by the soft ambient light. Arthur stood before Merlin, who sat in gorgeous disarray on his ridiculous hippy bed. _Oh, his lips are divine, so much better than I remembered._ He marvelled that he could touch, touch and taste. He stepped closer, so that he was between Merlin’s parted legs and continued carding his greedy fingers through Merlin’s soft curls.

An unadulterated wave of _want_ coursed through him, tainted only by a swirling sense of nostalgia. Merlin held him steady between his thighs and arms, encouraging Arthur’s surging want by letting out soft little moans of pleasure between increasingly impassioned kisses.

“I want to see you, let me see you properly,” he said in a low voice, nuzzling the hair at Merlin’s temple.

“Ok hang on just let me…”

Arthur sensed Merlin groping around in the shadows. A tumble of cushions fell from the bed, followed by a tinny clink of something shiny falling to the floor. More scrambling occurred along with a muttered curse. Arthur didn’t bother to wait any longer and distracted Merlin from his task by finding an expanse of collarbone in the faint light to kiss and suck.

“Ohh that’s… just…”

Merlin knocked something else over in the darkness and Arthur tsked him affectionately. _Clumsy fool,_ he thought, peppering a few more light kisses to Merlin’s shoulder, the only part of him Arthur could reach due to the awkward angle.

Abruptly, they were illuminated in warm lamp-light. Squinting in the new brightness, Arthur saw just how hot and flustered Merlin was. He met Merlin’s eyes as they adjusted to the light, watching intently as the pupils slowly grew larger. He caught the movement of Merlin’s bruised lips parting to pull in a breath, then pursing together again shyly.

Arthur felt it too, a sudden return of nervousness now that they were out of the comfort of anonymous darkness. _This is Merlin_ , his brain yelled. _Merlin!_ He watched Merlin’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed and didn’t miss the flicker of his gaze over his body. Arthur stepped nearer to him again, planting a determined kiss on those plush pink lips, and then looked into his unfathomably deep blue eyes. Merlin’s resolve became obvious when he reached out with both hands and dragged Arthur closer by his waist, ardently asking for more. Arthur complied. His heart beat wildly, and the sound of his pulse roared in his ears.

Their kiss deepened. Merlin’s clever mouth sucked at Arthur’s lip, then parted to slide their tongues together, sensually slow like he wanted to savour the feeling. Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the bed, manhandling him onto it properly so that he could straddle him, pinning him between his thighs. Merlin surged up to meet him, but Arthur shoved him lightly away, motioning to his baggy top.

“Take that off,” he all but growled.

The offending item was yanked gracelessly over Merlin’s head, mussing his already unruly hair. Arthur surveyed the topless man beneath him and felt for the first time the keen, unmistakable hardness of Merlin’s arousal.

“How are my nipples?” Merlin asked playfully, his dark lashes sweeping coyly over his high cheekbones.

“I’m not sure yet,” he replied in mock consideration.

Merlin pouted his sweet mouth and Arthur crinkled his eyes at him in return.

“Let me see…”

He kissed Merlin again, grabbed the arms that attempted to grasp at him, and pushed them up above Merlin’s head firmly. He pinned them there and watched in unveiled delight as Merlin squirmed slightly between his legs. He dipped down to lick at a nipple, then bobbed his head to the other and took the metal bar between his teeth, pulling ever so slightly. The reaction was excellent. Merlin instantly arched his back and hissed.

“They’re _very excited_ ,” Arthur commented.

_“Oh!”_

“And _responsive.”_

_“Mmm!”_

“And so _sensitive_ ,” Arthur praised.

He leaned down for another kiss, this time allowing Merlin’s hands to pull away to bury into his hair, and _oh God_ it felt good. He nosed his way down Merlin’s jaw, pausing to mouth at the tender flesh of his throat.

Merlin’s hands glided down Arthur’s neck, shoulders, and arms, then reached round his back to push them under his borrowed hoodie. Slowly and purposefully, Merlin explored lower and lower until his hands rested on Arthur’s arse. He teased down the waistband of Arthur’s boxers, before letting out an annoyed harrumph.

“Impatient,” Arthur scolded lightly.

“And you’re a tease,” Merlin countered. “Why are you wearing so many clothes?” 

Merlin tugged at the bottom of Arthur’s hoodie, and he obliged by yanking it eagerly off and throwing it to the floor. Arthur stoked his hands across Merlin’s alabaster skin, caressing the sharp arcs and soft valleys of his hips, then reached lower to pull off his boxers. Arthur scrambled out of his own and then gladly allowed himself to be guided into Merlin’s arms. The sensation of their naked bodies pressed together was incredible. Arthur let out a deep rumbling groan of pleasure at the skin on skin contact.

“Oh, that feels…” Merlin didn’t finish his comment. Instead, he pulled Arthur impossibly closer and crushed their lips together.

Arthur resumed his journey down Merlin’s beautiful body again, exploring with his hands, soon joined by his mouth, noting each time Merlin moaned or sucked in a breath. He began to flex under Arthur’s hold on his hips, letting out a delicious little sigh as Arthur continued to work his way lower. He remembered the places of Merlin’s body that had made him squeal when he’d tackled him in the snow. Arthur ran his tongue down the lean stomach muscles and huffed a laugh at Merlin’s expense when he hit those ticklish spots. 

“You brute!” Merlin laughed.

“I think you like it Merlin,” Arthur commented, brushing the palm of his hand lightly over Merlin’s erection.

He nosed Merlin’s neat belly button and the dark bristly hair that followed. Merlin’s scent was intoxicatingly arousing. It was both familiar and new, comfortingly known and yet alarmingly intimate all at once. Arthur parted his lips and teasingly flicked his tongue out at the tip of Merlin’s straining cock. Merlin hissed between his teeth, bucked his hips up towards Arthur's mouth, and dug his fingers into Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur took a moment to look up, flickering his eyes from the rapid rise and fall of Merlin’s pale ribs, to his pierced nipples, his tousled hair. Merlin’s eyelids were screwed shut, his neck strained, and his lips were bitten together. Arthur took another tentative taste and then laved a path right from the base to the tip. He huffed out a smug chuckle as Merlin positively keened in response.

Letting go of one of Merlin’s hips, Arthur gently stroked the delicate skin of Merlin’s balls, took him in hand, and loosely started to pump Merlin’s already leaking cock with his lips only inches away from the head. Merlin’s hand wound its way into Arthur’s hair and made an almost imperceptible tugging motion. This, combined with a breathless plea of _Arthur_ made Arthur’s own cock twitch, and he happily sank his mouth down, taking him all in at once, and pulling a lovely long sigh from Merlin’s lips.

He reached up to rub his fingertips over a pierced nipple, and then the other, which he pulled at mercilessly, all the while continuing to suck and kiss and lick until Merlin finally shuddered his release. His long-fingered hands unwound themselves from Arthur’s hair, and Arthur gave Merlin’s bony hip a cheeky little bite as if to reprimand him. He crawled up Merlin’s pliant body, offering a gentle kiss to each over-sensitised nipple, and then to Merlin’s bruised, bitten lips.

❄️

Merlin struggled to pull himself out of his orgasm induced daze. “That was…” He managed to get out between kisses. “Why haven’t we been doing this for years?” He sighed, enjoying the weight of Arthur pining him to his mattress.

Arthur kissed his chin, and paused in his rutting against Merlin’s lithe form as he seemed to genuinely consider the question. “It’s my fault I’m sorry.”

“No, no I didn’t mean… you don't need to be sorry.”

“So you don’t want me to make it up to you?” Arthur began kissing and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot near his ear.

“Oh well, in that case yes, it’s all your fault and I’ve been very sad.”

_“Very_ sad?” Arthur flicked his attention to Merlin’s face with a trace of unease. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Why have you stopped?” Merlin complained. “Oh, no not very sad, just oh I don’t know. Why are you trying to have a serious conversation with me after you’ve just turned my brains to mush?”

“You started the conversation,” Arthur pointed out pedantically, but his voice carried warmth and mirth, and he went back to sucking a bruise onto Merlin’s neck.

“It just seems a shame that we’ve spent so much time apart, when we could have been…” Merlin waved a hand in a general motion that he intended to mean _fucking,_ but he hoped also meant _together._

“I agree,” Arthur murmured against his skin.

If that was in agreement to the idea that they could have been together Merlin didn’t quite dare ask. He shuffled, having recovered from his rather excellent orgasm enough for his stupid head to start thinking again.

Arthur seemed to sense the change in his mood, as he began to gaze critically at Merlin.

“Alright?”

Merlin nodded.

“Sure?”

He shut his thoughts up by turning his full attention to Arthur’s body. It was a wonderful distraction from the doubts niggling in his mind. He stroked a hand down and teasingly traced a light pattern at the top of Arthur’s thigh.

“Sure,” he confirmed.

“Good, because all those years of pent up want are going to kill me if I can’t fuck you now.”

“Years?”

Merlin walked his fingers lower on the thigh and then up to Arthur’s hip crease.

“Yes years.” Arthur confirmed.

“Of wanting me?”

“Yes you, idiot.” 

Arthur was grinding his erection down onto Merlin’s hip now. Merlin surged up and claimed Arthur’s mouth. He wondered briefly if that was simply Arthur’s cock talking but decided it was romantic all the same. After all, there was a hot god of a man on top of him, who was apparently desperate for him, and Merlin’s body responded. He knew he wanted him just as much, whatever the outcome. _Fuck it._

He pushed at Arthur’s chest lightly and laughed at Arthur’s tiny pout.

“Lube,” he explained, eyes dancing to Arthur’s widening ones.

Merlin leaned over to the drawer where he kept the little bottle. He flicked his eyes back up to Arthur who was hovering above him, hands pressed into the mattress either side of Merlin. Arthur’s expression was intense, his shockingly blue eyes boring into his own. 

The small bottle was swiped from his hand, and Arthur plundered Merlin’s lips again. A few more gentle kisses were peppered over his face and neck, then Arthur caressed his hands down each hip and thigh to the knee before spreading them. Merlin wondered vaguely about feeling shy about being on display in such a way, but those feelings had flown out the window when Arthur had so expertly sucked his dick.

Arthur deftly squirted a some lube onto his fingers and lifted one of Merlin’s knees higher, leaning forwards to kiss him again, his other hand circled his entrance slowly. Merlin bucked.

“Merlin?”

“S’cold!”

“Oh!” Arthur smiled against his mouth. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, carry on.”

Arthur did, slicking and massaging Merlin’s balls and cock, then dipping back down. He opened him up slowly, so slowly that Merlin found himself trying to grind down onto those clever fingers.

“Jesus, Merlin you are…” Arthur sucked yet another mark onto Merlin’s neck “…fucking perfect.”

All feeling intensified, his body stretched and strained with the gorgeous weight of Arthur’s on top of him. Beads of sweat formed all over his increasingly hot body. The sensation deepened further with every subtle movement of Arthur’s fingers. He gasped as he felt the overwhelming pressure of another finger sliding into him. Tingles of pleasure and pain rippled through his core. His stomach clenched in anticipation for more. Sweet, breathy gasps of Merlin’s own name in his ears kept him anchored. He fluttered his eyes open to gaze into the blazing blue ones above him.

“Please,” he whispered between ragged breaths.

“Yes, just…” Arthur paused, slid his fingers from Merlin, and reached for the lube again. “Condom?”

“Huh?” Said Merlin blearily. “Oh yeah.” He reached out blindly, hand bumping into a candle holder and sending it tumbling as he reached into his bedside drawer. 

Arthur tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled it over his swollen cock. Merlin took a moment to enjoy the picture of Arthur above him; his eyes darkened with want, lips pressing together in anticipation, hair glinting gold in the warm light. The glow of the lamp highlighted Arthur’s striking cheekbone and the sharp angle of his jaw. _He is fucking beautiful,_ Merlin thought.

Merlin gripped Arthur’s broad shoulders as he pushed inside, biting his lips desperately together. Arthur let out a low moan, bent to kiss Merlin messily, then rested his forehead against Merlin’s as he started to move, their breaths and sighs mingling. Merlin curled an arm around Arthur’s waist, and his other looped around his shoulders as their hips moved together. Glistening beads of sweat formed on Arthur’s brow as he continued to move at a painfully languid pace, his shoulder flexing under Merlin’s clutching hand.

_God_ Merlin hadn’t sex like this in… ever. _Intense, overwhelming… loving._ He found himself digging a heel into Arthur’s back and ardently rolling his hips up to meet Arthur’s thrusts.

“Fuck, you are… ohh!!” Arthur moved a hand to cup Merlin’s cheek, brushing a thumb across his lower lip. “I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

Merlin merely sucked the thumb into his mouth and rolled his hips up again and again, relishing the sound of Arthur’s breath hitching. He moaned loudly in response as Arthur set a harder, faster pace and then all Merlin could do was cling onto him, his cock throbbing between their bellies and his breath stuttering as his orgasm built.

When Merlin came, it was with Arthur’s name on his lips, any further sounds were snatched hungrily by Arthur’s mouth until he too was moaning, his thrusts becoming erratic as he found his release. Lazily he collapsed onto Merlin’s exhausted body in a glorious, hot, sticky mess.

❄️

A delicious, mingled smell of Merlin and fresh coffee was the first thing that registered in Arthur’s bleary head that morning. He found himself sprawled face down and alone in Merlin’s bed, except for something warm and fluffy near his feet. He wriggled them towards its soft warmth only to recoil as it unexpectedly moved, but the bed was too comfy for it to be of any real concern. Arthur let his thoughts of the previous night collect and smiled blissfully at the memory. He dug his nose further into the pillow, breathing in deeply to soak up as much of the scent as possible. Eventually he turned his groggy head towards the purring sleeper, it had not yet attacked him.

“Oh so you like me now?” he asked the ginger lump.

“He’s been fed,” Merlin called from his kitchenette. “He’ll be happy for approximately two hours. After that, best stick to wearing shoes or pretending that the floor is lava.”

Arthur eyed Draig with apprehension. “Good to know.”

Merlin padded over and passed a steaming cup to Arthur, then climbed onto the bed in an unusually graceful manner. This was offset by the ridiculous, fluffy, knitted socks he was wearing. Arthur suspected Merlin had knitted them himself. The colours looked similar to the garish ones of the hat that he had lost the night before. They even had tiny pom poms dangling from the cuffs.

“Thanks,” Arthur murmured grinning into his drink.

“Welcome,” Merlin returned, his eyes sparkled above his cup. “Sleep okay?”

A few jokey remarks occurred to Arthur, but he didn’t say them. Instead, he wanted to enjoy their quiet moment together. He simply nodded, grinned wider, and sipped his coffee. It was good, really good, and he hummed a sound of approval. When he looked over to Merlin, he noticed that he had turned a little pink and was biting the corner of his mouth as if to hide a smile.

They both startled when Arthur’s phone buzzed obnoxiously. He chose to ignore it and continued to sip his coffee, bravely reaching out to pet Draig, and sharing shy, quiet smiles with Merlin.

The phone buzzed again, then again, then another few times in quick succession. He sighed. “Sorry, I’d better just check…”

Merlin waved him off. “No it’s fine it’s fine, don’t apologise.”

The time on the display made Arthur realise how late they had slept in. There were two missed calls and several text messages.

**GWAINE: Sorry about last night mate, but not really 😉**

**GWAINE: Percy will buy you breakfast**

**GWAINE: It’s a no go with Percy paying for food, said I wiped him out last night. On me then, best not be anywhere snobbily fancy**

**GWAINE: You’ve not surfaced for free food, you alright?**

**GWAINE: Dragon man keeping you busy?**

**GWAINE: Please don’t be dead in a gutter, Morgana will literally kill me**

**GWAINE: In a painful way**

Well that was true, Arthur thought, but Morgana had been threatening to kill Gwaine for their entire journey up here over much lesser crimes. Arthur snorted and messaged back quickly.

**All fine, still at Merlin’s. See you later.**

Moving cautiously so not to disturb the few items that remained on the bed side table, Arthur put his phone down and turned his attention back to Merlin, who was kneeling up on the bed and peeking out of the curtains. The morning sun caught him, illuminating his elfin features like something out of a fairy-tale, or perhaps a carving from his shop. Merlin must have noticed his stare but didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out a hand and gestured for Arthur to come look too.

Carefully, and trying not to expose himself to any passers-by on the street below, Arthur manoeuvred to the window, upsetting Draig who bounced off of the bed with a disgruntled chirrup. He peered over Merlin’s bony shoulder into the pink-gold light. It hadn’t snowed much more from when they had arrived at Merlin’s the night before but from the window, the scene was a perfect Hallmark picture. Red-brick buildings, cars, and trees were all coated with a glittering blanket of white. A dog walker came by, and Merlin chuckled as he saw one of the dogs charge through the snow drifts. It rolled and yapped excitedly, while its exasperated handler tried in vain to control the other dogs. The chuckle merged into a soft sigh when Arthur, entranced by the marks he had left on Merlin’s neck, peeled down the blanket he was clutching and planted a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin.

Merlin turned his head and rubbed his cheek against Arthur’s stubble.

“Do you need to go?” Merlin nodded towards Arthurs discarded phone.

“Not unless you want me to.”

“What do you think?” Merlin rolled his eyes and pressed Arthur back down onto the bed, peppering kisses onto Arthur’s face, neck, and chest.

His foot rubbed up against Merlin’s fluffy one. “Are those your seductive socks?” Arthur teased. 

“Are you saying I’m not sexy?” Merlin propped his chin up on his hands and kicked his fluffy-socked feet behind him, pushed his lips out in a ludicrous pout, and battled his lashes. Arthur laughed. A wild yet familiar feeling bubbled up inside him, and desperate not to let the words form on his tongue he leaned forwards to taste Merlin’s jutting bottom lip. Showing, rather than telling Merlin of his adoration.

Merlin was swift as he discarded his blanket and unwrapped Arthur from the covers. He seemed spurred on by the same nameless and sudden desire that Arthur felt. However, when their bodies slid together in a sumptuous glide of skin on skin, their kisses and touches became slow and dreamy, as if there was some unspoken agreement to savour one another.

After a while, when it seemed that neither man could stand the tease any longer, Arthur rolled them so that he was once again pressing Merlin into the mattress. He paused in his administrations of affection to dig around in the bedside drawer.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm?” He murmured, stretching like a cat beneath him.

“Do you have any more condoms somewhere?”

“Er…” he frowned considering. “There’s none in the drawer?”

“Not that I can find.”

Merlin sat up to rummage around. “I erm… I think I’ve run out.”

Arthur watched with Merlin’s endeavour with a pointed smile. “Use a lot of them, do you?”

Merlin flushed. “Well, no it’s just that…” he delved further into the drawer. “It’s been a while since I needed to use them-” even his ears were red now. “And I must not have realised I only had one left and umm...”

Arthur decided to release Merlin from his awkward fumbling, secretly relieved that Merlin didn’t have a string of other love interests, at least not recently.

“Ok, so don’t judge me for this but…” Arthur untangled himself from Merlin’s arms and left the bed. 

“Nice arse,” Merlin called. 

Arthur barked out a laugh. He fumbled in his jacket pockets for a moment, until his fingers brushed against something with a tell-tale foil crinkle to it and returned, cock bouncing obscenely on his way back to Merlin’s bed.

Merlin raised an eyebrow as Arthur climbed into bed with him. “Prepared for any eventuality?”

This time Arthur felt himself blush as he stammered, “I didn’t put it in there it was…” He paused, not wanting Merlin to misinterpret things between himself and Gwaine. “I have an over-excited friend who was playing cupid earlier… He saw me bump into you at the…”

“Arthur-”

“…market and he forced me, well not forced because I wanted to see you again, and anyway it’s not that unusual for a man to carry…”

“Arthur-”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up,” Merlin said with a wide grin, all teeth and dimples.

“Okay,” Arthur huffed a small self-deprecating laugh at himself. He swept a hand through his hair and screwed his eyes shut momentarily.

Merlin laughed with him and pushed him gently down onto his back, moving to climb casually on top of him. He pulled Arthur to him and gave him another swift kiss, nuzzling his neck and planting lingering soft kisses there. Arthur let out a soft grunt as Merlin wrapped his deft fingers around his cock, stroking and teasing. He took the condom from Arthur and tore the packet open, grinning again at Arthur’s expression. Arthur stroked his hands up Merlin’s toned sides and settled them onto his hips, thumbs caressing the skin there as Merlin rolled the condom down over Arthur’s aching cock.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Merlin murmured. 

Arthur felt his already flushed cheeks deepening to a ruddy pink as he replied softly, “So are you.”

Merlin shifted forwards a little, claiming Arthur’s mouth again, bracing himself on his thigh and reaching down to guide him into his body. Merlin closed his eyes and parted his full, kiss bruised lips, his thighs quivering with the effort to hold himself steady. 

Soft praises and profanities were drawn from Arthur’s lips as Merlin began to thrust down. He dug his fingers desperately into Merlin’s hips, guiding him until he couldn’t stand it anymore and began to buck up recklessly into the exquisite silken heat of the beautiful body above him. 

With a gruff, low moan Merlin came, his head bowed, and a hand curled around his spilling cock. The sight made Arthur pound into him harder until he too was moaning his release, breathless and dizzy with pleasure. Arthur enveloped Merlin in his arms. He ignored his protests about the sticky mess and merely held him tighter, waiting for the tidal wave of happiness he felt to ebb away before it overwhelmed him and he said something stupid. Something he knew he had felt before and which had returned to him last night in the park whilst surrounded by snow and twinkling lights. Arthur managed to keep hold of Merlin for a few more blissful moments until the fidgeting and his own discomfort proved too much. He let go, laughing at Merlin’s grimace at the mess on both of their stomachs.

“Shower?” he suggested.

“Definitely,” Merlin agreed and then with a wicked smile added, “Come join me.”

❄️

It was with shy stutter that Arthur eventually admitted to Merlin that he needed to go. 

“It’s not that I want to go, but I should really be getting back to the others. I think Morgana might actually kill me; we were meant to be having brother-sister bonding time before we have to see Father.” 

Merlin smiled genuinely at Arthur’s endearing awkwardness, assured him that it was fine and that he had plans that afternoon anyway – which was a lie, but Arthur didn’t need to know that. He did however offer to walk Arthur back to his friends, but that offer was met with further awkwardness.

“No, no, I’ve already imposed enough, I mean not _imposed,_ um I hope- but you probably want me out of your hair anyway and…”

Merlin cut him off graciously, trying not to laugh at Arthur’s sudden old-fashioned phrasing and instead placing a hand on his arm. “I’m really glad we bumped into each other Arthur.”

Arthur ducked his head, zipping up his jacket and murmured. “Yes, me too.”

Merlin told himself that he should let Arthur go, but the lurch in his stomach said otherwise. He was still trying to get his head around meeting Arthur again, their night together, and what that meant. His face warmed as he recalled Arthur's intense eyes, his careful but fervent hands, the way they moved together, and how Arthur had carved himself to Merlin's body while they slumbered. His hand jerked with an aborted movement toward Arthur, to keep him from taking another step, and thus leaving his life entirely.

_We will see each other again, won’t we?_ Merlin wondered. But they hadn’t talked about it and now Arthur was going.

They walked down the many, many stairs together so that Merlin could let Arthur out of the building. On the way, he nodded hello to a few of the shop owners who were coming in. Although it was a Sunday, it wasn’t uncommon for people to come in and sort their stock. Merlin supposed he could do the same later just to help Gaius out. Some shop owners cast curious, others appreciative, glances towards Arthur, but the most that anyone commented was Mrs. Tibb, who gave Merlin a sly wink. He ducked his head and quickened his pace.

At the door Merlin couldn’t help but let out a tiny sigh of disappointment. “Oh… it’s thawed,” he grumbled.

“There’s still a bit, it might snow later too, you never know,” said Arthur, looking up at the steel-grey sky.

“Mmm but I’d hoped for Dickensian amounts of snow, you know, banked all the way up to the door.”

“But then we wouldn’t be able to get out!” Arthur laughed.

Merlin shuffled his feet. “Yes I know,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” said Arthur. He smiled conspiratorially. “I had a good time too, and being snowed in at yours would in no way be a bad thing, I think.” A gust of wind ruffled Arthur’s hair, and Merlin resisted the urge to run his hand through it, like he had been doing earlier in the quiet sanctuary of his flat. The freshness of being outside and in public chastened his temptation – a bit.

Arthur turned up his leather jacket collar in meagre defence of the biting wind. He turned to Merlin, the words of goodbye forming on his lips, but Merlin interrupted.

“Here,” he unwound his red scarf, and for the second time offered it to Arthur.

“Oh, no I can’t. How will I return it to you?”

Merlin addressed his answer more to the scarf than to Arthur. “It can be your excuse to come see me again… Or…” He bit his lip. “Just something to remember me by if you prefer.”

He felt Arthur’s stare, and he risked a brief glance up to find Arthur looking lost and not knowing what to say. 

“Merlin,” Arthur fidgeted with the ends of the scarf. He unwound it and then re-settled it closer to his throat. “I feel like I’ve found you again and I… I’m not sure I know how to let you go.”

Merlin considered him. “Then don’t.”

“Merlin…” Arthur was cut off by his phone buzzing. 

Merlin waited as Arthur flashed him an apologetic grimace and dug out his phone, sent a quick reply and tucked it back into a pocket. 

During that short time, Merlin decided that if Arthur was going to keep being shy about the two of them being together, or starting something new, then he was going to have to be the one to push for it. 

He met Arthur’s gaze. “So can I get your number?” 

“It hasn’t changed, oh unless, of course, you deleted it.” Arthur turned inexplicably red to his ears.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

“Oh I just thought… I messaged you a couple of times, you know – after, but you never replied.”

Merlin was confused for a beat. Then the realisation of what must have happened hit him. “Oh shit!”

“What?” Asked Arthur, alarmed.

“After the police, and you know… everything. Your father came by and scared the living daylights out of my mother, who made me promise not to contact you again. I promised, but she didn’t believe me, and she confiscated my phone until I finished probation. I had it back for less than an hour before I was mugged!”

Arthur scowled and then laughed ruefully. “I’m so sorry, my father is an ogre. Your poor mum!” 

Merlin waved a hand in dismissal but noticed that Arthur still looked uncomfortable. “What is it?” he asked. “I promise that’s the reason, I wouldn’t have ignored you, not after we… not after everything that happened.”

Arthur plucked at the scarf some more, he was now nearly the same colour. “You didn’t accept my Facebook friend request,” he muttered.

“Huh? I’m not on Facebook.”

“What? Yes you are.”

“No Arthur, I’m really not.”

“Then who’s this?” Arthur whipped out his phone and scrolled until he found Merlin Wyllt and a picture of him.

Merlin snatched the phone from Arthur and stared at the screen in outrage. “Oh my God I am going to MURDER Will!”

“What?”

“Will, my friend, said I needed more of a ‘social media presence’. He made the account as a joke, I had no idea it still existed. I never use it. I don’t even know the login, Will did it all.”

“Oh,” said Arthur, slipping the phone back into his pocket and looking mildly relieved. “But how come you never found me, you know, online or whatever?” he asked in a small voice.

Merlin looked up at him from under his lashes. “Because I was afraid.”

“You? Never.” Arthur scoffed.

Merlin swallowed and rubbed his arm. “I… had some very intense feelings for you, Arthur, and after we were forced apart for that summer, and I lost my phone, I just felt like… I didn’t know if having you back in my life would be a good thing.”

“I see,” Arthur said, but Merlin could tell that he didn’t by the frown lines around his eyes and downturn of his mouth.

Merlin ploughed on. “I didn’t know if you felt the same and it all seemed so hopeless anyway what with your father, and me with a curfew and everything and…”

“I thought it was because you couldn’t forgive me for what happened to you, and well… I thought that was fair enough.”

Merlin smiled at that and on an impulse took Arthur’s hand. “I told you that I do forgive you, there’s nothing to forgive really. I’m sorry you’ve felt guilty for such a long time, but honestly – it’s all fine.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand in return. “What are your feelings like for me now?”

Merlin smiled ruefully. “What last night and this morning didn’t make it obvious enough for you?” He rolled his eyes as Arthur’s expectant look. “They’re still pretty intense.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur’s phone buzzed again. He ignored it. “Intense enough to want to meet all my crazy friends?”

“Maybe…”

“I know it’s a lot, you don’t have to but-” Arthur took Merlin’s other hand. “I really hope this wasn’t a one time thing. So, if you don’t want to meet them now, perhaps you can meet them another time – if um you want?”

In reply Merlin placed a soft kiss on Arthur’s mouth. “I’d prefer to keep you all to myself for the rest of the day if I’m honest,” he said before kissing him again. “But it kind of sounds like you might be asking me to be your boyfriend – and if that’s the case I probably should meet them all. Sooner rather than later too, so that they start getting used to the idea that I’ll be stealing you away from them as much as possible.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, pulling him in for another kiss, cold noses smushing together. “It’s not too soon? I haven’t scared you off?”

“No, and I don’t think that after eight years of pining we’re moving too soon.”

Merlin felt Arthur’s smile against his lips. “You pined?”

“Only in a very manly way,” Merlin asserted.

“Yes, of course.” Arthur laughed. “Me too.”

A group of mums with pushchairs walked by and they quickly unwrapped themselves from their intimate embrace, stepping to the side to let them pass. Arthur kept tight hold of Merlin’s hand.

“So how about it?” he asked. “I think Morgana will be there, and her friend Gwen who you might remember? She’s dating one of my mates…” Arthur rambled.

Merlin cocked his head at Arthur considering. “Well as I’ve already met Morgana and Gwen, there’s no point is there? Seen them before.” Arthur’s face immediately fell, and Merlin struggled to hide a smile. He bumped his shoulder into Arthur’s arm playfully. “I’m joking, you clotpole!” 

“Oh!” Arthur breathed, his eyes shining hopefully. “Really? You’ll come?”

“I’d love to.”

❄️

They walked hand in hand to the greasy spoon, taking sneaking glances at the other, both blushing like idiots each time they caught one another’s eye. The paths were icy now, the snow having compacted as more and more people trudged over it. The danger of slipping seemed like a very good excuse to walk slowly and enjoy their time together – just the two of them, for even longer.

Arthur didn’t even notice they were at their destination until he was startled by someone rapping their knuckles on the window they were passing.

“Dragon Man!” Gwaine yelled, much to the surprise of the others at the crammed table. Arthur groaned internally. _Gwaine, of course._ He hastily pulled Merlin along to the front door before Gwaine had a chance to finish the little love-heart he was drawing on the condensation covered window. As they reached the rowdy table of his friends, Arthur mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ to Merlin, who thankfully seemed to be amused by Gwaine rather than offended.

Of course, before Arthur could even properly introduce Merlin - Morgana recognised him.

“Merlin? You’re ‘Dragon Man’?”

“Hello Morgana, long time.” Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at her sheepishly.

“What kind of a nickname is that?” She demanded of Gwaine. “How do you know him too?”

Her question led to Arthur explaining what Morgana’s Christmas gift was. _So much for the surprise then_ , Arthur thought ruefully. But it was a good ice breaker, and his friends spared no time in making room for them, with the exception of Gwaine who was too busy pouting at Percy.

“There are plenty of perfectly good chairs Gwaine, get your own!”

“But why? When your lap is right there.”

Percy just rolled his eyes and got up to get an extra seat.

Morgana, meanwhile, was beaming at Merlin, who in turn was chatting away to Gwen like they were old friends, which in a way, they were. When Morgana noticed she had Arthur’s attention she scowled and leaned nearer to him. _“Don’t you dare fuck it up this time!”_ she whispered viciously. Arthur couldn’t help but pale, but Merlin just squeezed his hand under the table. Apparently, her whisper had carried.

“Don’t worry,” Merlin said as he turned to look at Morgana. “I have no plans on letting him.”

She took a moment to cock an eyebrow meaningfully at Arthur. “Merlin,” she addressed warmly. “It really is so good to see you again. We’re both here for the next few days so don’t be a stranger. In fact, give me your phone.” She held out her hand in that bossy no-nonsense manner that she always had about her and Merlin helplessly handed it to her, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

❄️

The afternoon wore on and Merlin found himself genuinely having a nice time with Arthur’s friends. Although he had only met Gwen a handful of times when they were younger, their conversation flowed easily. By the time their food came the two of them were whispering and giggling behind their hands, so much so that when Merlin eventually looked up, he found both Pendragons staring at them with twin amused expressions. This, of course, only made Gwen giggle more.

Gwen introduced her brother Elyan, who Merlin vaguely remembered from his school’s football team. He said as much, and Elyan immediately began telling Merlin increasingly embarrassing and far-fetched sports tour stories about Arthur. Including one where Arthur got himself trapped inside the female staff changing rooms. _You buggers locked me in there!_ With nothing but a flannel. _It was a towel!_ And being pelted with socks by very angry women. _I couldn’t explain I wasn’t perving! I don't speak sodding French!_

Merlin was crying with laughter and could barely get through his veggie breakfast without choking. He in turn offered up his best (or worst depending on the point of view) tales of harmless misdemeanours. His own personal favourite being the time when he and Arthur had managed to sneak into Morgana’s bedroom and wrap all her belongings in tin foil. _I knew that was you two, you little shits!_ Even the door and windows.

Eventually, Arthur and his friends needed to be on their way. As they all said their goodbyes to one another outside the café, Merlin shyly piped up that it had been wonderful to meet them all and thanked them for making him feel welcome.

Gwaine swooped him up into a hug. “I like you Dragon Man. Come for a drink with us when you’re next visiting London.”

“Um... yeah sure, sounds great!” Merlin stammered, pleased to have somehow made a good impression already.

Gwaine gave him a friendly slap on the back.

Morgana didn’t say goodbye to him. Instead, she promptly stated, “I shan’t say farewell Merlin as I fully expect to see you very soon. I like you and so does Arthur, don’t be awkward about it.” She flashed her teeth at Merlin, and he offered a startled smile in response. She nodded, apparently satisfied with that exchange and turned to Arthur.

“Arthur I’m going to call a cab okay?” Morgana motioned to her watch. “We’ve held off seeing father long enough.”

Arthur just nodded in reply. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped nearer to Merlin. “So,” he began. “Any regrets?”

“Huh?” Merlin asked, confused.

“About meeting the rabble?”

Merlin chuckled. “No, none. They’re all pretty great actually.”

“Good.” Arthur breathed.

There was a pause as they both gazed at each other for a moment. It was time to say goodbye, at least for now, but neither of them seemed to want to. 

“You doing anything for New Year’s?”

“I’ve got a date…” Merlin replied, nudging a bit of snow with the tip of his shoe.

Arthur frowned. “Oh… you do?” he asked.

Poor Arthur, it was just too easy to tease him. “Yeah, he’s nice. Blond, blue eyes, body to die for. A bit on the short side though and a posh prat to boot.” Merlin watched in amusement as Arthur’s expression of doubt transformed into delight. 

“He sounds a real treat.” Arthur eventually replied, his lips curling up and eyes dancing.

“Yes, I think so. He said he might take me on the London Eye, see all the lights.”

“And that’s not too lame and touristy?”

“I think it sounds madly romantic.”

“You do?”

“With you it does, yeah.”


End file.
